Monogatari
by Exotan Ell
Summary: HUNHAN/ part7- this ain't a fairytale . "ya Tuhan, pernahkah kau berpikir mendapat ciuman dibibirmu setiap saat kalian bertemu? Aku tak tau kalau pacaran semenyenangkan ini. Ciuman juga sangat menyenangkan dan manis." . biarkan semua berlalu lewat kaca spion mobilku.
1. DONGDAEMUN FIELD

DONGDAEMUN FIELD

Luhan

Sehun

Kyungsoo

Kai

**.**

**.**

From : Kyungsoo

To : Luhan

-kau ingin berangkat bersamaku atau Suho ? Kalau kau ingin berangkat bersamaku. Segeralah bersiap-siap. Kita berangkat jam 1 siang.

Luhan menggigit jarinya membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo. Ia sangat bingung harus berangkat bersama siapa. Di satu sisi, ia ingin berangkat bersama Kyungsoo karna dari awal. Ia sudah bersama Kyungsoo merencanakan bepergian ini.

Tapi, di sisi lain ia ingin mereka berangkat bersama Suho karna lebih hemat biyaya dan Suho berkata mereka akan berangkat jam 3. Jadi, ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Luhan baru saja lulus SHS dan ia akan mendaftar ke universitas pilihannya di Seoul bersama sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Namun, itu rencana awal. Ia hanya akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertemu Suho dan Kris saat mengurusi semua syarat pendaftaran. Kebetulan Suho dan Kris juga ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di tempat yang sama dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo

Luhan berencana ia dan Kyungsoo akan berangkat bersama Kris dan Suho menggunakan mobil pribadi. Dan awalnya semua setiju. Tapi, entah mengapa Kyungsoo berubah pikiran

Drrtt.. drrtt..

From : Suho

To : Luhan

-Lu, Kyungsoo akan berangkat sekarang. Bagaimana ? Apa kita bertiga saja dengan Kris ?

Luhan POV

Aish… bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Aku benar-benar bingung..

To : suho

From : Luhan

-Tapi, kita benar-benar berangkat jam 3 kan ? Kalau sudah pasti, aku berangkat bersama kalian saja. Biarkan saja Kyungsoo pergi sendiri

To : Luhan

From : Suho

-iya, jam 3 pagi.

Hah…?

Mataku membulat membaca pesan dari Suho. Astaga, jadi jam tiga yang di maksud itu jam 3 pagi ?. Bukan jam 3 sekarang ?

Bagaimana ini? Tidak bisa kalau harus berangkat jam 3 pagi sementara besok adalah hari terakhir pengumpulan berkas. Dan mungkin saja walaupun hari ini tanggal merah. Mungkin saja pendaftaran akan tetap di buka.

To : Suho

From : Luhan

-YA! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau jam 3 yang kau maksud jam 3 pagi?! Yang benar saja, besok kita berangkat jam 3 lalu akan tiba jam berapa ? Tiba saat pendaftaran resmi di tutup, eoh ?

To : Luhan

From : suho

-hehe.. mian, mobilku sedang di service. Nanti malam baru bisa di ambil. Bersabarlah sedikit. Tidak akan di tutup sebelum kita tiba. Percayalah

Aku mendengus kesal. Jika saja Suho ada di hadapanku, sudah ku remukkan tulangnya hingga patah. Kalau begitu, ini jam berapa. Aku menoleh pada letak jam dinding di sudut ruangan. Kalau sempat, aku akan berangkat bersama Kyungsoo saja

What ?

Mataku membulat mendapati letak jarum pendek pada jam.

TIDAK!..

Aku tidak mau berangkat sendiri. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak ada Kyungsoo… aissh.. aku kan pemalu. Masa harus berangkat sendiri?

Cepat ku raih ponselku dan membalas pesan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya ku abaikan

To Kyungsoo

From : Luhan

-kau di mana ? Aku berankat bersamamu saja. Tolong tunggu aku..

Aku mulai gelisah menatap ponselku yang tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan membalasnya. Aku sama sekali belum bersiap-siap dan sekarang sudah pukul 12:45.

Aku harap aku tidak akan pergi sendiri. Yah, walaupun bersama Suho dan Kris juga bisa. Tapi, aku khawatir kita tidak akan tiba di pagi hari. Jarak tempuh Busan dan Seoul cukup jauh… bisa saja kita tiba di sore hari.

Drtt.. drrtt…

Cepat ku lihat ponselku saat sebuah pesan masuk tertera di layar touchnya

From : Kyungsoo

To : Luhan

-maaf, tadi aku sedang mandi. Kalau ingin berangkat bersama. Cepatlah, aku akan menunggumu di halte. Oh ya, Kai juga akan ikut bersama kita.

Aku mengerutkan kening membaca pesannya. Kai? Kai siapa?

To : Kyungsoo

-Kai? Nugu?

Tak lama kemudian ponselku kembali bergetar tanda balasan dari Kyungsoo

From : Kyungsoo

-Kai, dia senior di club dance ku.

Aku hanya ber oh dan mulai mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan yang akan ku gunakan selama 3 hari di Seoul. Oh, senangnya…. Setelah sempat mendapat larangan dari appa, akhirnya aku bisa juga melanjutkan pendidikan di universitas yang aku inginkan dengan bantuan eomma. Aku semakin menyayangi eomma

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah selesai dan tinggal membersihkan diri. namun, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Ku lihat layar touchnya tertera nama Kyungsoo. Aku langsung saja mengangkatnya

"yeoboseo?"

"kau di mana? Cepatlah, sebentar lagi bus menuju Seoul berangkat." Aku refleks mengarahkan pandanganku ke jam yang menempel di dinding dan terbelalak panic melihat jarum pendeknya sudah berada pada angka melewati perjanjian

"ya ya.. tunggu, aku berangkat sekarang. Tunggu ne, aku akan berangkat." Tiba-tiba sambungan terputus. Aku langsung penik dan melempar handuk mandi yang tadi ku sampirkan di bahu lalu langsung membuka lemari untuk mencari pakaian yang akan aku kenakan

Tidak mandi, tidak apa. Yang penting aku tidak bau dan berkeringat. Ku pakai pakaianku dengan terburu-buru, tidak perduli pemasangannya benar atau salah. Saat hendak menggunakan sepatu, ponselku kembali berbunyi

Kyungsoo di sana sudah mengomel, katanya aku akan di tinggal karna supir bus dan penumpang lainnya juga sudah mengelu akan keleletanku tiba di tempat. Aku coba membujuknya untuk mengulur waktu dan berkata aku sudah di jalan. Padahal aku masih sibuk di dalam kamarku

Saat sambungan terputus. Aku meraih semua bawaanku hendak keluar rumah, namun, tiba-tiba aku berhenti lupa kalau aku tak punya uang sama sekali. Sebenarnya ada, tapi, aku tidak mau menggunakan uang tabunganku. Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?

Ponselku kembali berbunyi dan aku mengabaikannya.

Oh Tuhan! Aku harap eomma pulang sekarang juga. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Eomma selalu pulang di malam hari. Jadi, bagaimana ini….

Ku acak rambutku yang sudah tertata rapi dan duduk di sofa depan TV. Kyungsoo terus menghubungiku, bahkan mengirimku pesan membuatku ingin melempar ponsel itu ke sudut ruangan.

Arghh.. baiklah! Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Aku beranjak memasuki kamar dan membuka laci tempatku biasa menaruh sejumlah uang yang ku miliki lalu menarik keluar beberapa lembar won. Setelahnya aku keluar menyambar tas ransel dan koperku sebelum keluar rumah. Saat hendak menutup pintu, ku lihat sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah. Mobil eomma.

Aku bersorak dalam hati dan langsung menghampirinya. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat heran dengan penampilanku yang membawa koper

"besok pendaftarannya di tutup. Kyungsoo dan aku berencana berangkat hari ini." eomma mengerutkan kening. Ponselku kembali berbunyi

"eomma, beri aku uang. Akan ku jelaskan nanti. Aku benar-benar tak punya waktu." Aku melihat ponselku yang memperlihatkan panggilan masuk dari Kyungsoo "aish! Kyungsoo. Eomma, Kyungsoo bisa-bisa meninggalkanku." Eomma menggeleng dan masuk ke dalam rumah membuatku panic setengah mati

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kris dan Suho?"

"mereka berangkat besok pagi, kami tidak jadi berangkat bersama." Ucapku mengikuti langkah eomma

"siapa yang mengendarai mobilnya?" aku mengerutkan alis bingung mendapati pertanyaan eomma. Namun, detik kemudian aku memutar bola mataku menatap punggung eomma dengan malas

"Do ajjushi. Kami berangkat dengan Do ajjushi, kami akan menginap di rumah kerabat Kyungsoo yang ada di Seoul." Semuanya bohong

Oh ayolah. Eomma, aku ini anak laki-laki berusia 18 tahun.

Eomma membalik tubuhnya menghadapku dan menatapku intens seolah mencari sesuatu dari raut wajahku. Sadar akan hal itu, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku menatap layar ponselku yang menampilkan pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo. Aku melakukan itu karna tak bisa berbohong jika sudah mendapati tatapan seperti itu dari.

Bisa-bisa, eomma mendukung appa memasukanku ke universitas pilihannya.

"eomma, Do ajjushi menyuruhku untuk segera berangkat. Kami bisa sampai malam hari kalau terlalu lama menungguku." Ku lihat eomma mulai merogoh tasnya dan mengambil dompet sebelum menarik beberapa lembar won lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

Aku langsung menerimanya dan mencium pipi eomma terburu-buru keluar rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan. Kyungsoo terus menghubungiku. Aku bahkan tak turun di tempat yang seharusnya dan memilih berjalan kaki ke halte karna ku tau. Bis yang ku naiki masih akan berputar di beberapa pemberhentian lagi sebelum sampai ke tujuanku.

Sesampainya aku di sana. Semuanya terlihat menghela napas dan aku langsung menerima pukulan dari Kyungsoo dan mendapat kekehan dari temannya, Kai, serta cibiran dari supir bus.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di Seoul. Kyungsoo meminta supir bus menurunkan kami di Dongdaemun. Ku pikir kami akan mencari tempat menginap yang dekat dengan Dongdaemun, namun, nyatanya Kyungsoo bukan memasuki wilayah pasar itu.

Ia malah membawa kami ke sebuah tempat yang di penuhi anak-anak seumuran kami, masih dekat dengan pasar Dongdaemun. Kami lalu berhenti di sebuah café membuatku terheran-heran dengan tingkah Kyungsoo.

"kita menginap di mana?" tanyaku sambil mengedar pandang ke gedung-gedung tinggi di hadapanku

"di rumah Choi ajjushi." Aku menatapnya bingung.

"rumah Choi ajjushi? Bukankah kau bilang kita menginap di apartemen?" dia lalu menoleh manatapku sambil menempelkan ponsel ke telingannya

"Luhan sayang, sebenarnya aku juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi, eomma menghubungi Choi ajjushi kalau kita akan menginap di rumahnya. Jadi, tidak mungkin kita menginap di apartemen. Eomma bisa membunuhku kalau mendengar kita tak datang ke sana."

Oh yaampun. Ku pikir Kyungsoo di bebaskan oleh eommanya.

"itukah mereka?" ku tolehkan kepalaku menatap Kai yang tengah menatap lurus ke lapangan. Terlihat di sana banyak orang yang berkelompok, mereka terlihat sedang berlatih dance.

"eum, yang berpakaian serba hitam bertuliskan BAP." Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo namun tetap mengikuti arah pandang mereka ke lapangan.

"aish! Kenapa dia tidak mengangkatnya." Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil menekan-nekan ponselnya sebelum menempelkan kembali ke telinganya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang tepat sebuah café sebelum kembali menoleh ke depan dan beberapa orang terlihat mengendarai sepeda di malam hari berkeliaran di sekeliling lapangan. Di seberang lapangan, ada sebuah tempat karaoke yang terlihat besar dan beberapa orang berpakaian mewah terlihat keluar masuk dari sana.

"lalu kapan kita ke tempat Choi ajjushi? Kau tau kalau ranselku ini sangat berat." Ku tepuk tas ranselku dan memasang raut wajah semengeluh mungkin. Ia berdecak dan berkata "kalau berat, kau bisa melepaskannya. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi Choi ajjushi akan menjemput kita di sini."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menatap Kai yang terlihat sedang menghisap rokoknya. Eh? Sejak kapan dia mematik api?

Aku kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon sambil melihat ke lapangan. Tak lama setelahnya, sambungan terputus dan dia mengajak kami untuk mengikutinya ke lapangan. Aku diam saja sambil menguap mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Sesampainya, kami langsung di sambut gerombolan anak-anak yang tadi terlihat sedang berlatih dance. Mereka langsung bersama dengan Kyungsoo mengabaikanku dan Kai. Sempat beberapa dari mereka bertanya tentang aku dan Kai. Kai langsung menyambut hangat mereka dengan berkenalan

Sementara aku? Aku sudah memasang headsetku di telinga membelakangi mereka semua dan lebih memilih menatap keramaian Dongdaemun sambil menikmati alunan music bit.

Jangan heran, aku akan seperti ini kalau berada di tempat yang ramai. Aku benar-benar tidak suka

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasa punggungku semakin sakit karna beban di ranselku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tak lagi berada di tempatnya.

Aku panic dan mengedar pandang sekeliling. Mereka pindah ke tengah lapangan. Terlihat di sana Kai mengikuti gerakan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya sambil meliukan tubuh menari. Dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di pinggir lapangan.

Astaga! Apa aku di telantarkan?

Aku mendengus kesal menendang sebuah plastic yang ada di dekat kakiku tak berniat menghampiri mereka.

Ku tolehkan pandanganku ke sana kemari. Banyak yang berlatih dance dan skate di sini. Aku mengambil inisiatif untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku yang dari tadi berdiri dengan pergi ke ujung lapangan dan meletakan tasku di sana sebelum duduk.

Aku menoleh ke samping saat ku rasa tas-tas yang tersusun di sampingku bergerak sendiri. Aku langsung berdiri dan menatap horror tas-tas itu yang tiba-tiba keluar sebuah tangan dari sana. namun, aku hanya mengerjab bingung saat sebuah kepala muncul dari sana bersama badan yang terduduk dan tangan yang mengacak rambut

Ternyata seseorang.

Aku bernapas lega dan duduk kembali di tempatku.

"kau dari grup dance mana? Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini." Aku menoleh mendengar seseorang bicara dan mendapati pemuda yang tadi tidur di kerumnan tas-tas tadi.

"aku bukan anggota dance dari grup manapun." Ucapku sebelum mengalihkan pandang melihat ke tengah lapangan

"oh, kalau begitu kau bergabung dengan komunitas skateboard yang mana?"

Aku mengerutkan alis. Kenapa orang ini sangat ingin tau?

"aku bukan dari Seoul."

Ia terlihat mengerutkan alis dan menatpku dari ujung ke ujung membuatku risih. Tidak sopan!

"oh." Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapanku menghalangi pandanganku ke tengah lapangan. "aku juga bukan dari Seoul. Kau datang bersama siapa?"

Aku menengadah menatapnya

"dengan teman-temanku. Bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku tidak bisa memantau mereka." ia mengedikan bahu dan menyingkir dari hadapanku berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

Setelahnya. Aku melihat pemuda tadi menghampiri seseorang di tengah lapangan. Namun, tiba-tiba Kai menepuk bahunya dan mereka saling membenturkan bahu. Terlihat sangat akrab

Setelahnya ku lihat Kyungsoo ikut berdiri dan menyapa pemuda tadi dengan cara yang sama dengan Kai. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Setelahnya mereka terlihat mengobrol sambil berdiri. Lalu Kyungsoo terlihat mengedarkan pandang berubah panic. Ada apa dengannya?

Kyungsoo terlihat menggerak-gerakan tangannya menatap pemuda tadi sebelum mengangguk. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menoleh ke arahku. Entahlah, menoleh ke arahku atau arah yang lain. Namun, Kyungsoo dan Kai terlihat mengikutinya dan Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahku dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"wae?" tanyaku saat ia berdiri tepat di depanku. Ia menoyor kepalaku membuatku sedikit terhuyung ke belakang

"kenapa kau hobi sekali menyendiri dan menghilang tiba-tiba, eoh? Kau membuatku panic! Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat dan eommamu tiba-tiba menghubungiku?." ucapnya sekali lagi menoyor kepalaku. Aku mengerutkan alis.

Sejak kapan Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti eommaku? Apa dia pikir aku tak pernah ke Seoul sendirian? Sampai-sampai berpikir kalau aku akan tersesat?

Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapannya dan memilih menguap lebar-lebar.

"kau mengantuk?" aku hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk kakinya menyandarkan kepalku di kakinya yang pendek.

"baiklah, kita pulang. Cepat kemasi barangmu, aku akan menghubungi Choi ajjushi untuk menjemput kita."

Apa?

Aku langsung melepas pelukanku di kakinya dan menatapnya tak percaya. Ku pikir dari tadi ia menghubungi seseorang itu sedang menghubungi Choi ajjushi. Astaga! Kenapa Kyungsoo suka sekali mengulur waktu?

Aku berdecak mengambil barangku dan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang menghampiri Kai dan pemuda tadi.

Kyungsoo dan Kai terlihat mengobrol sebentar dengan pemuda tadi sebelum berpamitan. Aku sudah beberapa kali menguap dan menarik baju Kyungsoo agar segera pergi. Kyungsoo berkata agar aku dan Kai duluan saja.

Akupun hanya berjalan dengan Kai di sampingku. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo sudah berada di belakang kami dan mengobrol ringan dengan Kai. Aku tengah menguap lagi saat tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Sebuah nomor yang tak ku kenal tertera di layar touchnya namun segera ku angkat saja.

"lihat ke belakang." Kata suara yang terdengar hyski dari seberang sana. Aku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang mendapati pemuda tadi melambaikan ponselnya ke arahku sebelum menempelkannya lagi ke telinga.

"salam kenal, Luhan." ucapnya dari sambungan telepon, lalu ontak kami terputus karna ia mematikannya dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Aku hanya mengerjab bingung, coba mencerna apa yang terjadi sebelum suara Kyungsoo mengintrupsiku dengan teriakan. Aku langsung tersadar dan menghampiri pemuda cerwet itu

"kau member nomorku pada seseorang?" tanyaku to the point karna curiga saat aku dan Kai berjalan tadi Kyungsoo kami tinggal dengan pemuda yang baru saja menghubungiku.

"eum, kenapa? Ada nomor asing yang masuk ke kontakmu?" aku hanya mengangguk

"sepertinya Sehun menyukaimu." Aku mengerutkan alis mendengar nama yang asing. Namun, mengingat pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya aku teringat sesuatu

"Sehun? Apa itu nama pemuda pucat yang bicara denganmu dan Kai tadi?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Aku hanya ber oh dan menoleh ke belakang melihat di lapangan datar dengan lantai yang licin.

Terlihat dari tempatku pemuda bernama Sehun itu tengah memperagakan sebuah gerakan yang diikuti teman-temannya lalu melambai saat melihat ku menoleh. Refleks hal itu juga di ikuti teman-temannya membuatku tertawa, sebelum teman-temannya menyadari Sehun melambai bukan karna memperagakan sebuah gerakan melainkan karna melihatku, tiba-tiba teman-temannya menerjang Sehun hingga ia di kerumuni teman-temannya terbaring di lantai.

END

Ell note:

Geje?

Hhhh!... FF ini terinspirasi dari cerita Ell waktu ngedaftar ke perguruan tinggi. Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutan gejenya lagi, tapi, berhubung ini one shot. Sampai di situ aja kkk~

Semuanya emang cerita Ell kecuali bagian Sehun yang agak gimana gitu sama Luhan. terus, Kyungsoo kenapa begitu? Dan sikap Luhan yang sebagai Ell kenapa kayak gitu sama Kyungsoo? Itu karna di cerita nyata Ell. Kyungsoo itu cewek, jadi yah wajar kalau dia kayak ibu-ibu atau bagian Ell yang peluk-peluk kakinya *plak!

Sebenarnya banyak bagian lucu dari cerita masuk perguruan tinggi ini. Tapi, mungkin Ell bakal certain dengan judul yang berbeda. FF ini emang menggantung :P kkk`~

Yaudah, gitu aja. Gak ada romantisnya di sini. Baru permulaan kok :P

Terimakasih buat yang bersedia mau bacaaaaa~~~~….


	2. Influence one day for life

Influence one day for life

.

XI Luhan

Oh Sehun

.

romance, angsh, sad, hurt

.

E

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Kakiku melangkah menyusuri sebuah gang sempit di Myongdong menuju sebuah kedai buble tea yang terletak di ujung jalan ini. buble tea di sana rasanya berbeda dengan yang biasa ku minum

Sangat unik dan sensasi saat kau meminumnya itu benar-benar sulit di artikan. Aku memang menyukai buble tea, mencintai minuman itu bahkan. Hehe… hanya minuman itu yang dapat menyenangkan hatiku

Aku terus berjalan sesekali aku melirik toko-toko kecil yang aku lewati. Hahhh… rasanya benar-benar ingin mempunyai semua koleksi yang ada di toko itu. Tapi aku lebih sayang dengan uangku, Aku lebih rela uangku habis hanya untuk buble tea.

Aku terus memandangi toko yang terdapat sebuah boneka rusa terpajang di kaca toko itu. Bonekanya sangat besar dan bagus. Tapi aku lebih menyukai buble tea dari pada rusa

Aku membalik pandanganku ke arah jalan, berniat melanjutkan perjalanan namun tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap. Bukan, bukan karena aku pingsan atau megalami hal yang membuatku tak sadarkan diri

Entahlah, aku tidak tau apa yang menghalangi pandanganku ini. Tapi aku merasakan detak jantung seseorang, aku juga merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di punggungku, dan hembusan nafas seseorang di ceruk leherku

Sepertinya seseorang memelukku. Rasanya.. nyaman, ini kulakukan dengan kesadaran penuh. Orang itu memelukku dan aku juga balas memeluknya. Sungguh nyaman, kurasakan ia memutar badanya dan aku ikut bergeser, kami masih berpelukkan

Sungguh aku menyukai pelukkan ini tapi sayang. Orang itu sudah melepasnya setelah beberapa detik dan saat itu pula aku mendonggak untuk melihat siapa yang telah memelukku

Tampan.

Itu kesan pertama saat aku melihatnya, kulitnya putih, tatapan matanya tajam dan wajah poker face itu mengundang pipiku untuk berubah warna menjadi merah

Kulihat ia melirik kesana-kemari kemudian ia menatapku dan minta maaf. Bahkan suaranya. Aku menyukainya. Benar-benar sempurna, untuk saat ini aku melupakan kedai buble tea yang mejadi tempat tujuanku dan mengikutinya saat ia bergegas meninggalkanku

Ia berjalan tak menyadari keberadaanku karena Myongdong sangat ramai. Aku berusaha tidak kehilangan jejaknya. Kulihat ia masih melirik kesana- kemari seperti menghindari sesuatu

Ia memasuki sebuah café, aku berhenti di depan café dan mengamati apa yang di lakukan olehnya dari kaca tembus pandang ke dalam café itu

Ia duduk di sebuah meja paling pojok dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan? Tidur? Di café? Tak memesan apapun?

Orang yang aneh..

Entah ada apa denganku yang mendudukan diri di luar cafe menunggunya sampai ia keluar dan berpikir untuk mengikutinya lagi. Aku tidak tau, orang itu seperti menarikku. Seperti ingin terus melihatnya. Sebenranya tadi itu aku berharap dia menyadari keberadaanku mengikutinya, tapi sepertinya ia benar-benar tak menyadari itu.

Ku buka tas ranselku sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah novel. Aku duduk membaca sambil menunggunya keluar dari café. Cukup lama aku di sana hingga alur cerita mencapai klimaks. Rasa penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita dalam novel semakin berkecemuk dalam pikiranku, berharap akhir yang memuaskan

Namun saat keteganganku memuncak, Aku menyadari sepasang sepatu di hadapanku. Ku alihkan pandanganku dari novel, mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat si pemilik sepatu

Pandangan kami bertemu. Namja itu, ia tengah menatapku datar. Sungguh aku tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Karena gugup, ku alihkan saja pandanganku ke novel yang sedang ku baca sebelumnya

Bodohnya lagi, aku lupa semuanya setelah melihat wajah namja itu. Dan entah kenapa dia masih di situ memandangiku. Eh? Bukankah ini yang ku inginkan? Dia menyadari keberadaanku? Tapi kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?

Aku terus berpura-pura membaca yang entah sudah di mana tadi kelanjutannya. Namun tiba-tiba novel yang sedang ku baca hilang. Novel itu tiba-tiba berada di tangannya

Ia menatap datar novel itu sebelum kembali menatapku. Aku yang tak tau harus berbuat apa berdiri mensejajarkan diriku dengannya. Tapi tetap saja dia lebih tinggi dariku. Ku beranikan diri untuk berkata

"eum… k-kau ingin membacanya?" tanyaku menunjuk novel yang berada di gengganmannya

"apa kau mengikutiku?." tanyanya datar. Tidak, Itu terlalu datar untuk di sebut sebagai pertanyaan, tidak ada nada yang menunjukan tanda tanya di sana.

Hei? Apa orang ini tak punya ekspresi? Atau tidak tau caranya mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah.? Kenapa wajahnya flat sekali?

"n-nee." Jawabku sambil menunduk. Aku tidak mau berbohong, aku memang mengikutinya

Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat hinggap di sela-sela jemariku dan kakiku melangkah dari tempat aku berdiri. Hei? Namja ini mengajakku berjalan beriringan dengannya? Ku tatap tangan kami yang bertauttan, Rasanya nyaman dan hangat. Aku tersenyum, aku menyukainya

Tak lama kami berhenti di sebuah tempat. Entah tempat apa ini, aku tidak tau. Ia masih menggenggam tanganku lalu masuk ke tempat itu. Tempat itu seperti perpustakaan, banyak sekali buku disitu

Ia melepas tautan jemari kami dan berjalan ke sebuah rak buku. Aku mengikutinya. Anehnya, tempat ini memang seperti perpustakaan. Tapi tak ada orang lain selain aku dan dia

Aku coba bertanya tapi dia hanya diam dan berkutat dengan buku yang sedang di bacanya. Entah apa tujuannya membawaku kemari, tapi sepertinya di sini banyak novel yang bisa kubaca

Aku berjalan ke sisi rak buku lainnya. Ku cari novel yang bagus untukku baca. semuanya menarik, tapi ada satu yang membuatku penasaran. Novel yang menarik perhatianku, karakter tokoh dalam cerita ini benar-benar membuatku ingin tau banyak tentang kelanjutan ceritanya

Setelah kupastikan novel itu dalam genggamanku. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku lalu meletakkan tanganku yang memegang novel itu ke atas meja. Aku mulai membuka dan membaca satu persatu baris tulisan dalam novel

Menyedihkan. Aku benci mendapati bacaaan yang berakhir tanpa senyuman. Cerita yang sangat menarik bahkan cukup membuatku menitikan air mata

Seakan hanyut dalam cerita, Isak tangisku semakin menjadi. Ku tutup mulutku dengan punggung tanganku untuk meredam isak tangisku yang semakin menjadi. Entah kenapa ini menyakitkan, tapi masih saja tetap ku baca

Yeah…. Benar-benar tidak baik jika menggantungkan cerita bukan? Jadi, mau tidak mau harus kubaca sampai akhir. Sesekali aku menghapus air mataku kasar. Sungguh hebat orang yang menulis cerita dalam novel itu

Ia mampu membuat orang yang membacanya ikut terhanyut seakan merasakan apa yang di rasa dan di alami tokoh dalam cerita. Isak tangisku memuncak saat lembar akhir cerita itu ku baca. dan memang benar, aku rasa aku telah salah mengambil buku. Ceritanya sangat melanklonis. Menyedihkan

Tepat di akhir kalimat yang tertera di halaman akhir novel itu ku baca. Aku merasa sepasang telapak tangan menagkup pipi dan menghapus air mataku

Namja itu, ia berjongkok di sampingku dan menatapku dalam. Aku tau itu, tapi kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?

Awalnya aku melihat keseluruhan wajahnya, namun kemudian tatapan focus pada mata indah nan tajamnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum. Sungguh senyuman yang menawan membuat pipiku seketika merona

"Lu…Han." Panggilnya entah dari mana ia tau namaku. Tangannya masih menangkup wajahku dan ia masih tersenyum. Melihatnya tersenyum aku juga membalasnya tersenyum dengan wajah yang masih merona. Jantungku? Aku tak heran lagi dengan degupannya. Dari awal aku bertemu dengannya, degupan jantungku sudah seperti ini. Berdetak tak karuan, entah apa yang dia lakukan dengan organku itu

"Lu…Han. Kau, menyukai ceritanya?." Tanyanya mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku tidak bertanya dan tidak perduli dia tau dari mana namaku. Lagipula, tidak terlalu penting, Memang, Semuanya akan menjadi tidak penting bagiku saat ku tatap wajahnya

"ani. Aku benci yang berakhir dengan tangisan." Jawabku menatapnya. Hehh.. sedari tadi kami memang saling menatap. KYAAA…. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak karena tatapannya itu. Sungguh sulit kuartikan tapi kurasa ia menelusuri lekuk wajahku

"menurutmu. Jika itu terjadi padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?." Tanyanya masih menatapku. Sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku. Dia benar-benar membuatku sesak nafas

"aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan menungunya di café itu. Walaupun saat ia kembali, aku harus menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" jawabku dan aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya balik. Kurasa ia sudah membaca ceritanya

"aku tidak ingin akhir seperti itu." Jawabnya. Sebenarnya kurang memuaskan dan tidak berkaitan dengan pertanyaanku. Tapi setidaknya ia juga benci endingnya

"aku tidak akan membiarkannya menunggu di café itu. Aku akan menentang mereka yang menghalangiku untuk bersamanya." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya menyugingkan senyum ke arahnya yang di balasnya dengan senyum menawan miliknya itu

Wajahnya terlihat membesar. Wajahnya, wajahnya semakin dekat ke arahku. Terserah orang berkata aku gila atau apa. Aku memberikan firs kissku pada orang yang tak ku kenal, tak ku ketahui namanya

Seakan terhipnotis aku hanya memejamkan mata membiarkannya merebut firs kissku dan menjelajahi ronga mulutku. Katakan aku lebih gila lagi karena kami tak hanya sampai di situ

Ia menarikku ke lantai dan duduk di lantai yang sekarang rasanya tidak dingin lagi karena tiba-tiba ruangan ini terasa panas. Kurasakan tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam bajuku, meraba-raba tubuh bagian dalamku yang tertutupi susunan benang membentuk sebuah pakaian.

Entah apa yang merasukiku ,aku hanya menikmati dan mengikuti permainannya tanpa perlawanan. Hei? Siapa orang ini? Bahkan kau tak mengetahui namanya, Luhan.

Desahan demi desahan memenuhi ruangan yang entah ini perpustakaan atau bukan. Aku hanya memekik dan mendesah karena aku tidak tau harus mendesahkan nama siapa. Aku tidak tau siapa namanya dan aku tidak berniat untuk bertanya

Sementara ia? Dia selalu mendesahkan namaku. Tidak apa, setidaknya ia menyebut namaku. Sekali ia tak merasa cukup, ia mengangkat tubuh lemasku dan memojokkan ke dinding tanpa melepas penyatuan kami

Sedari tadi kakiku berada di pinggangnya dan tanganku melingkat di leherhanya. Ia terus menciumi leherku serta meninggalkan beberapa karyanya di situ. Sesekali ia mencium bibirku dan tetap dengan pekerjaannya

Arrrggghh… aku pasti sudah gila. Tapi aku menikmatinya karena tak terasa sakit sedikitpun. Aku hanya merasa kenikmatan karena ia memperlakukanku dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, aku dan dia berada di sebuah café. Café yang kemarin ia datangi. Kulihat ia memjamkan mata sambil sesekali bergumam mengikuti lirik lagu, menikmati musik yang sedang di mainkan. Aku rasa itu menyenangkan membuatku ikut memejamkan mata dan menikmati lantunan lagu sedih ini. Dan memang benar, ini menyenangkan

Setelahnya kami berjalan-jalan lagi di myongdong, Rasanya hari ini berlalu sangat lambat. Bersamanya sangat menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan dari pada buble tea…

Ternyata buble tea kesukaanku bisa di gantikan oleh namja ini. tapi ini baru sehari, sampai detik ini aku tak mengetahui siapa namanya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, kami masih bergandengan lalu ia memutar tubuhnya menghadapku. Aku hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum

Tiba-tiba ia menarikku ke arah berlawanan. Aku bingung kenapa dia kelihatan panik. Aku hanya diam dan ikut saja. Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang, entah apa yang di lihatnya. Tapi, saat aku melihat ke belakang. Aku melihat segerombolan orang berlari ke arah kami

Ternyata dia yang juga melihat ke belakang langsung menarikku dan berkata padaku agar berlari. Kami masih bergandengan sambil berlari. Entah kenapa ia menghindari orang-orang itu

Sebenarnya aku masih lelah dengan aktifitas kami tadi. Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus lari. Orang-orang itu semakin dekat dan kulihat ia cukup kewalahan dengan lariku yang mulai melambat, sialnya lagi aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan genggaman kami terlepas

Aku bangkit dan ia coba mendekatiku membantuku untuk berdiri namun orang yang mengejar kami tadi sudah menangkapku. Ia terpaku di tempat melihatku dengan panik

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan mungkin pikirnya. Orang-orang yang mengejar kami tadi meletakkan sebuah pisau yang di sayat dengan tajam di depan leherku. Siap menggores leherku apa bila dia tidak mau melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh orang-orang ini

"LUHAN!" ku dengar ia berteriak saat pisau itu bermain-main di depan leherku

"yak! Menyerahlah jika kau ingin dia selamat." Ucap orang yang memegang pisau

"lari, jangan dengarkan mereka. Jangan perdulikan aku, kau harus lari." Teriakku tapi ia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kulihat ia mulai menangis. Oh, aku benci ini, aku benci cerita sedih seperti ini. Apa ini akan berakhir bahagia? Aku harap begitu

Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya. Orang-orang yang mengejar kami tadi tidak bertindak apapun selain menyanderaku karena orang yang terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka melarang untuk bertindak dan hanya mengancam mungkin

"LUHAAAANN…" ia berteriak lagi dan melangkah 1 selangkah ke arah kami saat melihat ujung pisau itu menyentuh leherku.

"cepat lari. Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini kesempatan. Cepat lari." Teriakku berusaha tenang meski sesungguhnya aku sangat ketakutan kalau pisau itu benar-benar menyayat leherku

"ANDWEE LUH—" saat aku berkata. Orang yang memegang pisau itu menggores sedikit leherku hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dia yang melihat itu berteriak tapi seketika teriakannya berhenti saat ku lihat seseorang memukulnya dari belakang dan ia tak sadarkan diri

Aku tertegun. Tak ku perdulikan darah di leherku aku berteriak menyuruhnya bangun, tapi ia tak kunjung bangun. Orang-orang yang menyanderaku tadi melepaskanku dan membawanya pergi bersama mereka

Aku terpuruk di tempat melihat kepergiannya. Aku hanya menangis meraung-raung. Kalau saja tadi kami berada di keramaian Myongdong, pasti ada orang yang akan membantu kami

Tapi kenapa harus lewat gang sempit di Myongdong ini?. Aku benar-benar mengutuk gang sempit ini. Aku berdiri dan menuju tempat yang seperti perpustakaan itu. Berharap kejadian tadi itu hanya mimpi dan saat aku sampai di tempat itu. Ia akan berada di sana membaca buku

Tapi sia-sia. Ia tak berada di sana… tempat itu di kunci dari luar, itu artinya ia tak berada di sana. Mungkin aku harus mengunjungi café itu, dan yeah… aku mengunjungi café itu tapi dia tak juga berada di sana

Sungguh aku membenci akhir yang seperti ini. aku harap ini belum berakhir dan ia akan kembali

**.**

**.**

Setiap hari, minggu, bulan aku mendatangi Myongdong mengujungi café dan perpustakaan itu, berharap aku akan melihatnya, aku akan bertemu dengannya di sana dan membuktikan bahwa kejadian itu memang hanyalah mimpi buruk atau khayalanku saja karena membaca cerita sedih sebuah novel

Hingga tak terasa tahun berganti tahun aku masih menunggunya meskipun perpustakaan itu telah di bongkar dan di ubah menjadi sebuah toko pakaian.

Beberapa tahun lalu saat perpustakaan itu di bongkar. Aku menemukan sebuah buku yang waktu itu di baca olehnya. Ini berbeda, buku itu berakhir bahagia. Dan aku harap kisahku dengannya juga seperti itu. Tapi kurasa tidak, tahun berganti tahun dan aku masih menunggunya yang entah berada di mana saat ini

Dia. Si pemilik buku berakhir bahagia itu. Aku mencintainya, buble tea tak bisa lagi membuatku bahagia. Aku membutuhkannya, si pemilik buku yang sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan kuno itu, OH SEHUN

Aku menyesal tak menanyakan namanya dari awal. Jika saja kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu tidak terjadi. Mungkin saat ini aku akan mengukir kisah dengannya. Tapi hal menyedihkan yang ku benci malah mendatangiku

Aku rasa cerita novel sedih yang pernah ku baca itu lebih baik. Bahkan itu bisa di katakan bahagia di banding kisahku.

Hanya ada air mata di akhir cerita hidupku. Sampai akhir hayatku aku tak bertemu dengannya. Walaupun begitu, aku masih tetap berharap kita bertemu lagi. Aku masih sangat-sangat ingin menemuinya dan mengulangi 1 hari tak terduga itu tanpa perpisahan. Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi, OH SEHUN. Aku akan menunggumu.

Di dunia kita memang tidak bisa mengukir kisah yang berakhir bahagia, tapi, aku harap di tempat lain kita bisa, seperti…. Di surga mungkin?. Kau mendengarku? Oh Sehun?...

Luhan POV End

THE END

Ell note :

Aneh yah?

Cuma karena mau ngilangin bosan, Ell iseng ngetik ini sejam sebelum latihan.

Dan buat FF lain yang jarang di update, sebenarnya bisa aja Ell cepat update, tapi, Ell gak punya banyak waktu senggang. Kalau ngetik malam hari biasanya kena marah, Terus dapat ceramahan lagi dari pembimbing. Katanya waktu istirahat 4 jam itu berharga. Padahal Ell lagi semangat-semangatnya mau ngetik

Dan lagi, gak usah heran sama cerita ini karna Cuma mampir gitu aja di otak Ell pas lagi asik-asiknya ngafalin note balok. Ini Cuma lewat makannya geje dan kurang ngefeel. Ini juga, mungkin angsh pertama Ell. Udah, sekian ;) terimakasih buat yang bersedia mau baca~


	3. Met on battle dance

Met on battle dance..

HUNHAN

E

Lagi ku tatapi layar notebookku. Di mana terpampang gambarku dan dirimu di sana. Terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyuman lebar di wajah kita. Dengan berbagai pose yang seakan tak ada habisnya.

Kau indah, tapi kau juga gila. Dan karna itulah aku terperangkap dalam jeratmu sampai sulit bagiku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu dan berusaha tetap tinggal meski ku tau kau hanya berpura-pura.

Tapi itu dulu. Dulu saat aku memberimu kesempatan merubah semuanya. Bersungguh-sungguh dan berhenti bermain di belakangku. Kau tak melakukan apapun dengan kesempatan yang ku berikan.

Jadi, jika kita berakhir jangan menyesalinya. Aku akan menghapusmu dari hidupku, dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Kau yang terbaik yang pernah ku temui, tapi kau tak memiliki hati nurani

Aku menyerah denganmu dan memilih mengakhiri semua ini. aku tak bisa lagi dengan sikap dan kepura-puraanmu saat dengan jelasnya ku melihatmu bermain di belakangku. Kau sungguh berbibir manis dan licik. Begitu banyak orang bodoh yang kau bohongi dengan bibir manismu itu. termasuk diriku sendiri orang bodoh itu

Sekarang, jika bertemu kau pura-pura tak mengenalku. Setelah aku mengatakan semuanya, bahwa aku lelah dan ingin berhenti. Kau bersikap seakan tak pernah hadir dalam hidupku.

Aku tidak tau kenapa begitu sulit menghapus, melupakan orang sepertimu. Orang yang terbaik dan paling buruk dalam hidupku

Satu hal lagi membuatku lebih sulit. rumahmu dan rumahku tidaklah jauh. Hanya berbatas satu rumah. Dan jika pergi kemanapun aku harus selalu melewati rumahmu.

Rumah yang pernah menjadi salah satu tempat mengukir kebahagiaan dulu… meski ku tau itu hanyalah pura-pura

Dan… oh, sial. Kenapa aku harus lewat saat kau bercumbu dengan seorang entah siapa itu di depan rumahmu?

Aku tidak tau itu yang keberapa, aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat atau sekedar menghitung semua korbanmu. Dan kenapa juga aku harus?…

Bukankah aku akan menghapusmu dari hidupku ?

Tapi, rasanya aku masih menginginkanmu. Melihatmu bercumbu dengan seorang pria entah siapa. Membuatku ingin menarikmu dan melepas cumbuan kalian. Aku tidak tau, aku tidak suka melihatnya.

Tapi entah kenapa aku berdiri di depan pagar rumahmu dan menyaksikan ciuman panas kalian. Dan keberadaanku rupanya di sadari pemuda yang sedang kau cumbui itu. Mata yang bagus. Pantas kau memilihnya sebagai korban

Pemuda itu melihat ke arahku saat mungkin kau bertanya padanya kenapa berhenti. Dan tatapan sinis serta senyuman remeh kau berikan padaku sebelum kau kembali menerjang pemuda bermata bulat itu. Kali ini kakiku dan hatiku bisa mengarahkanku untuk pergi dari depan pagar rumahmu…

Sial!

…**..**

"…ramai sekali? Ada apa ini?" tanyaku heran saat berkunjung ke kediaman sahabatku Park Chanyeol.

Ada beberapa kendaraan di depan rumah dan suara berisik di dalam membuatku bertanya. Aku mengarahkan tangan menyentuh ganggang pintu

"yo, Oh Sehun. Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja ingin menghubungimu.." seperti itulah katanya menyambutku di depan pintu. Aku langsung bertanya seputar keadaan yang tak biasa di rumahnya

"..ada kerusuhan.." ia menjawab dan aku mengeryit menatapnya bingung.

"..hahaha, tentu saja ada pesta. Kau pikir apa, eoh ?. aku mengundang banyak orang untuk membuat rusuh di rumahku ? Jangan menjadi semakin setres, Hun. Nah.. sebaiknya kau bergabung. Aku sudah menunggumu."

Chanyeol merangkul bahuku memasuki rumahnya. Dan benar, ini pesta… tapi, untuk apa dia mengadakan pesta ?

"Chanyeol.."

"..heii…"

Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya, melambai lalu menghampiri seorang pemuda mungil yang memanggilny tadi. Pemuda yang ku tau adalah namjachigunya bernama Baekhyun, meninggalkanku sendiri dengan banyak orang yang tak ku kenal.

Chanyeol memang orang yang pandai bergaul, begitupun namjachigunya. Mereka punya banyak teman yang asing bagiku di sini.

Tapi, lebih baik aku ikut bergabung hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Sekalian menyingkirkan bayangan Kai bercumbu dengan seorang namja di depan rumahnya tadi

.

Aku berjalan mengambil minum di atas meja. Ah, ya.. jangan pikir ini pesta formal. Tidak, ini hanya pesta anak remaja. Berpakaian bebas dan beraktifitas semaumu.

Lihatlah, bahkan di kolam renang rumah Chanyeol sudah di penuhi manusia dengan pakaian renang mereka. tapi, apa itu… ?

Ku lihat banyak yang berkumpul dan berteriak heboh di ruangan yang ku yakini itu letak TV jika rumah ini tak seramai sekarang. Dengan rasa penasaran , aku dekati kerumunan itu melihat apa yang membuat suasana di sana sangat berisik.

Yah, meskipun suara musik juga berisik. Tapi, pekikan dan teriakan heboh dari kerumunan itu mengalahkan kerasnya suara musik

Dapat ku dengar suara musik begitu keras di kediaman Chanyeol berasal dari kerumunan itu. Aku sedikit melongo ke dalam melihat ada apa di sana.

Dan beruntunglah postur tubunku yang tinggi. Aku bisa melihat battle dance tengah berlangsung di dalam lingkaran ini. dan ketahuilah, aku menyukai ini. Karna dance adalah keahlianku

Dan, hei ? Siapa dia ?

Gerakan tubuhnya sangat indah. Tubuhnya membelakangiku dan ia membalas dengan sangat baik semua gerakan yang di lakukan lawannya. Aku tertarik, dia menarik.

Lihatlah, dia lentur seperti Kai. Tapi, dia tidak sepower Kai. Dia lebih anggun dan lembut, namun terkesan agresif. Tubuhnya bergerak sangat indah… dan seorang pemuda yang baru saja melawannya mundur.

Pemuda lainnya ku lihat hendak maju. Namun, cepat aku meraih tangannya dari belakang dan menelusupkan wajahku ke ceruk lehernya. Ini bukan tidak sopan, tapi ini memang gerakan yang ku buat sendiri

Dan wow. Dia menyeimbangi gerakanku dengan menaikan tangan kanannya menyentuh rahangku. Aku menggenggam tangan kanannya yang menempel di tulang rahangku dengan tangan kiriku. Lalu, ku lepas tangan kirinya dan ku arahkan tanagan kananku memeluk pinggangnya. Baiklah, sepertinya gerakan ini terlalu…err…(?) seperti… lupakan

Tidak perduli. Kita lihat siapa yang menang.

Aku memindahkan kepalaku ke ceruk kirinya dan meniupnya pelan. Dan oh, astaga…, dia mulai beraksi. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di leherku masih membelakangiku, menggoyangkan badannya turuh ke bawah dengan seduktif seperti ular.

Aku tak mau kalah dan menarik pinggangnya memutar ke arahku saat ia bergerak menaikkan lagi tubuhnya. Namun, cepat ia menarik diri dan berjalan ke depan. Menghampiri seorang yang memakai topi, lalu mengambil topi orang itu seenaknya lalu memakaikan di kepalanya sendiri

Ia menghadapku dan lidah topi itu di tarik ke bawah cukup menutupi bagian wajahnya. Ia mulai melakukan gerakan lagi.

Apa dia sangat suka menari ?.

Ia mengikuti alunan music, gerakannya sangat pas dengan music yang berdentum nyaring di lingkungan kamu.

Saat bass berdentum dengan keras, ia melakukan gerakan yang cukup powerfull dan saat hanya melody terdengar rendah. Ia melakukan gerakan yang lembut. Sejauh ini ia hanya melakukan locking. Dan saat ia berhenti aku mulai membalasnya.

Aku maju beberapa langkah sambil mengusak rambutku sebelum mulai melakukan top rock. Menggerakan kakiku ke depan dan belakang secara bergantian dengan kedua tangan yang ikut menyeimbangi lalu melakukan down rock dengan tangan dan kaki berada di bawah dan memutar tubuhku dengan gerakan kaki.

Setelahnya langsung saja ku sambung dengan handstand or L-kick menumpukan berat badanku pada tangan kananku yang telapaknya menempel di lantai. Sedangkan kedua kakiku berada di atas, bergerak-gerak agar aku bisa memindahkan tanganku dengan mudah

Setelhanya aku menurunkan kakiku berpijak lagi di lantai dan memutar tubuhku meluncur dengan lutut ke arahnya sebelum berdiri seperti menantangnya. Ia mendongak, tapi belum bisa ku lihat wajahnya karna ia mendorongku dan makin menurunkan topinya.

Ia membuka kakinya dan meletakan tangan kanannya di dada, sedangkan tangan kirinya di sisi kiri menyentuh udara. Lalu ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya secara bersamaan ke bawah seperti per.

kemudia ia menarik tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan. kakinya menghadap ke kanan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di udara lalu menjatuhkannya lagi dan membungkuk dengan tangan kanan memegangi tangan kiri yang lurus. Sedangkan kakinya terbuka lagi namun sedikit menekuk kaki kanan dan memutar kaki kiri ke samping (gak usah di jelasin yah ? Inikan Cuma fanfic. Ell kayak mau ngajarin readers ngedance aja.)

Ia mengelilingiku dengan gerakan kaki yang menakjubkan sebelum mengakhiri gerakan dengan mendorong bahuku dengan bahunya dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya.

Baiklah, kita lihat apa kau masih bisa membalasku ?

Ku dengar lagu berganti dengan music yang lebih mengundang orang untuk ikut menari

Aku menyibakan lengan jaketku dan menunjuknya dengan telunjuk tanganku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah smirk yang mengarah padanya. Setelahnya aku mulai berjalan memutar dan melakukan salto dengan kaki terangkat ke atas dari depan.

Aku jatuh dengan kedua tanganku menumpu di lantai dan kakiku langsung berputar di lantai dengan kedua tanganku di lantai seperti posisi push up dan berganti lagi menghadap ke atas. 2 kali aku melakukan gerakan memuar posisi seperti itu sebelum menghadap atas lalu memainkan kedua kakiku ke depan dan belakang secara bergantian, tanganku ikut menyeimbangi bergantian menumpu berat badan.

Aku melakukan gerakan memutar tadi sekali lagi lalu salto dengan kepala berada di lantai dan langsung berdiri menggoyangkan bahuku dengan lentur dan kedua tanganku berada di saku jaket, tidak lupa kakiku ikut bergerak seperti kaki kanan mengikuti gerakan kaki kiri. Aku berputar dan salto sekali lagi, dan berjalan memutar lagi lalu kembali ke tengah.

Mendiamkan kaki kananku dan menggerakan kaki kiriku ke depan dan belakang menyentuh udara lalu kembali ke lantai melakukan Freeze. Setelahnya aku berdiri lagi, menggerakkan kaki kananku ke depan dua kali lalu berputar dengan kedua tumit,

Sedikit tebar pesona, ku usapkan ibu jariku di bibir bawahku dan berjalan memutar lagi, namun, kali ini sedikit berhighfive dengan penonton yang terlihat lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Lalu kembali ke tengah melakukan wind mil, gerakan berputar dengan punggung dan tangan sedangkan kaki berada di udara ikut berputar seirama bergantinya tangan dan punggung.

Lalu salto kecil di lantai dan untuk penutup ku lakukan air swipe. Di mana gerakan melompat dan kembali merunduk lalu berdiri (maaf,. Jadi gak sesuai ucapan. Ell jadi ngejelsin lagi -_-"

Ku lihat ia diam saja. Hei.. apa dia sudah kalah ?

Sorakan dan tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi gendang telingaku. Dia tak membalas, sudah berakhirkah ?.

Aku membungkuk pada para penonton. Kerumunan itu perlahan-lahan bubar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku melihat pemuda yang baru saja battle dance denganku. Ia tak ada di sana, ia sudah pergi saat kerumunan bubar. Sesungguhnya aku penasaran dengannya..

Aku harap, aku bertemu lagi dengannya

**.**

**.**

Ku sandarkan punggungku di dinding depan kolam. Bukannya aku menikmati pemandangan di sana. Pemandangan para gadis memakai bikini dan pria toples.

Hanya saja, di sini tak terdengar musik yang begitu keras. Makannya aku di sini menatapi layar ponselku serius sambil meminum vodka di genggamanku.

"Yo.. Sehun!." ku tolehkan kepalaku pada Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelahku. Aku hanya tersenyum merespon sapaannya

"uww~ kau memang mesum." Ucapnya, aku tidak mengerti. "tidak usah memasang ekspresi bingung seperti itu." ia member jeda "kau memilih di sini dari pada berada di dalam. Jelas kau ingin melihat pemandangan yang tersaji bukan ? Mengaku saja, hahaha…" aku memutar bola mata malas. Sepertinya kebiasaan menjahilinya sebentar lagi kambuh. Tidak, tapi memang sudah kambuh, dia sedang melakukannya

"..aku ingin ke kamar mandi.." ucapku meninggalkannya sebelum Chanyeol lebih jauh menjahiliku. Tapi, aku memang butuh ke kamar mandi.

"..di kamarku saja. kamar mandi di dapur sedang rusak.." ucapnya sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

Sepi…

Aku rasa aku bisa berada di sini dan tidur dari pada bergabung dengan orang-orang yang tidak ku kenal di luar sana. Langsung saja ku hempaskan tubuhku di ranjang Chanyeol. Niatku untuk mencuci muka tadi entah hilang kemana.

Cklek….

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tapi aku tidak tau itu pintu yang mana. Yang pasti masih di kamar Chanyeol. Aku terlalu malas untuk membuka mata. Aku ingin cepat ke alam mimpi

Tap…

Ku dengar seseorang melangkah, sepertinya bukan dari arah pintu masuk kamar. Langkah kaki itu mendekat ke ranjang yang ku tiduri dan berhenti saat ku rasa ranjang ini bergerak.

Seperti seseorang menaiki ranjang. Langsung saja ku buka mataku dan menoleh pada siapa yang berada di ranjang Chanyeol selain aku

Orang itu sudah berbaring di sebelahku dan menutup rapat matanya. Aku bangun terduduk.

Hei ? Kenapa dia tidur di sini ? Dan… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi, di mana?….

Ku amati lagi orang itu dari ujung ke ujung dan aku baru menyadari pakaian yang di kenakannya sama dengan orang yang battle dace denganku tadi.

Warna dan potongan rambutnya, serta lekukan tubuhnya juga sama. WOW… aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Lalu, kenapa dia berada di kamar Chanyeol ? Berbaring di ranjang dan tak perduli ada aku di sini..

"berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku terganggu.." bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui aku sedang menatapnya? Padahal kedua matanya sedang terpejam.

"..maaf. Tapi, kenapa kau tidur di sini?.." ia membuka matanya dan langsung menatapku masih dengan posisi berbaring

"kau sendiri kenapa tidur di sini?" ia balik bertanya. Menyebalkan juga pemuda berwajah cantik ini. Yah, aku akui ia memang cantik, bahkan sangat cantik dan manis.

"..aku biasa tidur di sini.."

"kalau begitu berbagilah.." ucapnya lalu memejamkan mata membelakangiku. Tidak mau tau, akupun mengedikan bahu dan berbaring hendak terjun ke alam mimpi

"…kau belajar menari dari mana ?" tanyanya tanpa membalik badan. Aku menoleh. Benarkan dia orang yang battle dance denganku tadi..

"..aku belajar sendiri. kau ?.."

"kau hebat."

Bukannya menjawab. Ia malah memujiku. Tapi, tidak apa. "terimakasih, kau juga hebat."

Selanjutnya, tak ada lagi yang bicara.

Apa dia sudah tidur? Tapi, kurasa belum.

Aku bergerak memposisikan tubuhku menghadapnya. Menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya yang kusadari sangat mungil di banding tubuhku dari belakang. Potongan rambutnya juga lucu, entahlah, itu potongan yang biasa, tapi, entah kenapa itu terlihat lucu di mataku jika ia yang memiliki potongan seperti itu. sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang cantik.

"siapa namamu?" ia kembali bersuara. Aku membuka mulut hendak menjawab. Namun, aku mengurungkan niatku karna ia masih membelakangiku

"sangat tidak sopan bertanya tanpa menatap orang itu." tiba-tiba ia membalikan badannya menghadapku. Aku membulatkan mata cukup terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba

"aku Luhan, siapa namamu?" ia kembali bertanya dan entah kenapa aku tak bisa berkata, terlalu hanyut dan rautnya yang cantik. Oh Tuhan, bahkan namanya terdengar lucu

"hei! Aku bertanya." Uapnya lagi membuatku tersadar

"aku Sehun. Namamu terdengar lucu." Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Mungkin, ia mengira aku mengejek namanya "bukan, maksudku. Itu cocok denganmu. Eum… manis." aku tersenyum dan dia semakin mengerutkan alis

"apa kau sedang coba menggodaku?" aku membulatkan mata mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu. Aku langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat

"ti-tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ku pikirkan." Ucapku sedikit panic. Tapi, entah kenapa aku memang merasa sedang menggodanya. Padahal aku hanya berkata yang sesungguhnya. Ku lihat ia kembali mengerutkan alis sebelum tersenyum. Senyum yang membuatku terpaku dan merona. Astaga! Ada apa denganku? Aku ? merona? Hahaha!

Tapi, lihatlah. Oh my… dia begitu manis….. jelas membuatku malu saat ia tersenyum padaku. Oh Sehun! Kau seperti seorang gadis jika seperti ini.

"baiklah.." ucapnya sebelum menutup mata masih menghadapku. Apa dia akan tidur dengan posisi seperti itu?

Oh tuhan! Taukah kau betapa bahagiannya aku bisa memandangi wajahnya yang begitu manis sedekat ini? Bahkan berkali lipat lebih manis saat matanya tengah terpejam.

Bulu mata yang lentik, alis yang terukir dengan indah, hidung bangkir yang mungil, ujung hidung yang lucu membuatku ingin mencium ujung hidungnya itu. Aish! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau pikirkan?

Aku menggeleng sambil menutup mata menetralkan pikiranku yang mulai tidak waras. Dan saat aku membuka mata, aku terkejut mendapatinya yang tengah menatapku

"wa-wae?" tanyaku gugup

"kau tampan." Ucapnya membuatku mengerjab beberapa kali tak percaya. Kenapa dia begitu jujur? Aku pun tersenyum

"terimakasih, kau cantik." Ucapku membalas pujiannya, namun aku mengerutkan alis menyadari apa yang baru saja ku katakana. Hei? Bodoh! Kenapa aku berkata bahwa ia cantik? Padahal jelas-jelas ia seorang pria. Tapi, dia memang cantik, tapi…

"ma-maksudku, kau manis.. ah, tidak, maksudku kau imut.. eum…maaf, maksudku ka—"

"terimakasih." Potongnya sambil tersenyum saat aku mengeluarkan pujian yang entahlah. Hhh… Oh Sehun? ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu idiot, eoh?

Setelahnya kami berbicara banyak topic. Di antaranya seputar dance. Aku berkata, aku punya koleksi video dance yang menarik. Ia ingin melihatnya hingga kami pulang dari kediaman Chanyeol yang berisik itu ke rumahku. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami terus bercerita satu sama lain hingga aku berhenti di depan rumah Kai. Luhan ikut berhenti

Aku melihatnya masih bersama pemuda bermata bulat tadi, namun, mereka tidak bercumbu lagi. Hanya melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin menyenangkan.

Kedua orang itu melihat kearahku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dan mendapati Luhan yang menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum padanya menggenggam tangannya, lalu menjauhi rumah Kai menuju rumahku. Beruntunglah ia diam saja mengikutiku.

Sepertinya Kai berpikir bahwa aku telah menemukan penggantinya. Tapi, memang benar. Aku telah menemukan penggantinya, yaitu, Luhan. Dia bahkan lebih baik dari Kai. Ku harap begitu

END


	4. The Confined Of X'self

THE CONFINED OF X'SELF

.

Sehun – Luhan

.

.

Ell

Sehun yang memiliki kelainan tidak bisa keluar rumah dan hanya memandang Luhan di balik kaca dan tirai transparan jendela kamarnya. ia senang melihat senyum Luhan yang tiap pagi dan sore lewat depan pagar rumahnya yg tinggi.

…..

Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya di balik jendela kaca yang tertutup tirai transparan kamarku. Bibirku ikut mengukir senyum saat melihatnya berjalan bersama seseorang di sampingnya sambil bercanda dan tertawa.

Ingin sekali rasanya keluar dari sini dan menghampirinya. Menyapa dan menanyakan namanya. Tapi, nyatanya aku hanya bisa menatapnya yang tiap pagi dan sore lewat depan pagar rumahku. Kadang ia lewat bersama orang yang mungkin temannya, kadang juga ia lewat sendirian, namun senyum di wajahnya tak pernah lepas. Sungguh cantik saat dia tersenyum seperti itu

Memori 2 Tahun lalu melintas diotakku, ingatan di mana pertama kali aku melihatnya lewat di depan pagar rumahku. Waktu itu ia tampak tergesa-gesa dan tersandung hingga tersungkur di trotoar depan pagar rumahku. Ia memunguti beberapa barang yang keluar dari dalam tas palstiknya

Sepertinya 2 tahun lalu adalah tahun ajaran pertamanya di senior high school karna ia memakai atribut yang sangat aneh. Itu menarik perhatianku di balik kaca dan tirai transparan saat hendak berbalik tidur. Ia terlihat sangat lucu waktu itu.

Ia bahkan hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dan menuding batu kecil yang membuatnya tersandung sebelum menepuk judat dan kembali berlari tegesa-gesa.

Cklek….

Tanpa menolehpun. Aku tau siapa yang membuka pintu dan membuat langkah mendekat. Menatap wajah pemuda yang awalnya ku kira seorang wanita di luar sana lebih menarik perhatianku dari pada berbalik untuk mendapati wajah lesu eomma.

"Sehun.." suara eomma terdengar lelah. Tapi, aku masih enggan berpaling dan menikmati wajah pemuda yang tertawa sambil memberi pukulan kecil di lengan temannya di luar sana.

Dan saat mendapati eomma berdiri di sebelahku membuatnya cukup penasaran apa yang membuatku mengacuhkannya. Tapi, pemuda itu sudah tak terlihat lagi, ia sudah berjalan jauh di balik tembok pembatas rumahku dan tetangga

"apa yang kau lihat?"

Aku berpaling untuk melihat wajah lelahnya yang penasaran

"ani, hanya memantau kegiatan orang-orang di luar sana" sangutku berjalan ke ranjang

Eomma mengikutiku dan duduk di tepi ranjang menhadapku yang sudah berbaring. Wanita itu lalu mengelus pelan rambutku sejenak sebelum menarik pergi tangannya

"eomma punya berita yang mungkin tidak menyenangkan bagimu." Dari raut dan aksen bicara, eomma jelas ragu mengatakannya. Namun, aku memberi tatapan meyakinkan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja apapun berita itu

"besok, eomma harus ke China untuk menyelesaikan proyek baru perusahaan." Aku hanya memberi tatapan biasa dan membuang napas pelan.

"aku mengerti, pergilah." Tuturku dengan nada datar tak selembut sebelumnya.

"sebenarnya eomma tidak mau meninggalkanmu, tapi—"

"pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak akan kesepian dan melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam hidupku." Potongku cepat karna ku tau, eomma akan memberi alasan yang sama dan mengungkit-ngungkit kelaiananku yang membuatnya tak tega meninggalkanku anak semata wayang keluarga Oh Sendirian.

Kalau tak tega. Harusnya kau jangan pergi

"Sehun-ah," aku menaikan selimut dan tersenyum padanya sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan rasa kesalku.

"aku ingin tidur. Aku akan menunggu eomma kembali." Tuturku sebelum memejamkan mata.

Sebuah telapak tangan yang ku yakini telapak tangan eomma kembali mendarat di atas kepalaku, lalu sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di dahiku sebelum semuanya pergi seiring langkah yang terdengar menjauh dan debeman pintu pelan. Aku merasa seperti anak manja

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eomma sudah benar-benar pergi dan kini aku sendirian di rumah. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Makan? Tenang saja, walaupun tidak bisa memasak, aku haya perlu menekan beberapa digit angka dan memesan makanan dari restoran siap saji selama eomma pergi.

Jangan heran. Rumahku memang besar, orang tuaku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, tapi, walau begitu, eomma akan selalu pulang guna membuatkanku makanan jika ia berada di korea, lalu appa akan pulang juga untuk makan bersama. Kami memang tak memperkerjakan siapapun di rumah karna aku.

Yeah, semuanya karnaku. Kondisiku yang aneh membuatku tak berani bertemu siappun selain eomma dan appa. Aku bahkan tak berani keluar rumah saat cuaca sedang panas karna itu membahayakan fisikku.

Aku tak pernah sekalipun menginjakan kaki di luar rumah. Kulitku bahkan terlihat pucat seperti vampire karna hal itu

Jika di tanya, apa aku tak ingin merasakan udara segar di luar sana. Jawabannya sangat, aku sangat ingin, tapi, sekali lagi. Aku aneh dengan kondisi ini. Xeroderma Pigmentosum, salah satu kondisi langka yang membuat si penderita sangat sensitive akan sinar matahari. Aku sudah mengalami ini sejak kecil dan dari penjelasan dokter keluarga, aku tidak boleh kena sinar matahari sedikitpun atau itu akan membuat kulitku rusak dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Aku yang percaya dan penurut, tentu tak berani mencoba merasakan sakit itu sedikitpun, meski keinginanku keluar rumah sangatlah besar

Rumahku seperti kastil vampire yang begitu gelap. Tak ada sedikitpun sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam di siang hari. Dan lampu hanya akan menyala di malam hari, itupun kalau eomma dan appa ada di rumah. Kalau mereka pergi, maka rumahku benar-benar menjadi kastil vampire karna aku lebih sering menggunakan lampu balon yang redup di nakas atau yang menempel di dinding tiap ruangan.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengikuti cara tokoh utama dalam film Taiyou no uta yang beraktifitas di malam hari karna kondisinya yang sama sepertiku. Hanya saja, sekali lagi, aku belum pernah keluar dan aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan di luar sana. Berjalan-jalan seperti gadis di film itu?

Hhh… tidak! Melihat orang asing saja aku terlalu takut. Mungkin aku bisa di kata pengecut atau mungkin juga anti social. Hidup yang membosankan bukan?

Dan lagi-lagi aku melihatnya pagi ini berjalan lewat depan pagar rumahku, sendirian. Hanya saja, ada yang berbeda. Senyum yang biasa menghiasi wajah indahnya yang membuat hidupku lebih cerah berwarna tak ku dapati pagi ini.

Wajahnya terlihat murung dan beberapa kali menghela napas panjang sambil mendonggak menatap langit lalu menunduk lagi. Ingin sekali aku menhampirinya dan bertanya apa yang membuatnya kehilangan senyum pagi ini. Tapi, itu hanya sekdar angan

Saat ia tak terlihat lagi. Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan berjalan ke ranjang untuk berbaring sebelum bangun lagi di sore hari guna melihatnya lewat atau melakukan aktifitas lainnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi yang lain. Aku tak melihat pemuda itu lagi lewat di depan pagar rumahku. Biasanya ia selalu lewat pukul 6:15 sampai 7:00 atau 8:20 (dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat waktuku memandanginya terlalu singkat). Tapi, hingga waktu menunjukan pukul 10:00 aku tak melihatnya lewat.

Bukan hanya kali ini. Tapi, ia juga tidak lewat di hari minggu. Yeah, setiap hari minggu dan itu membuatku membenci hari dengan tanggal merah itu. Tapi, kali ini bukan hari minggu atau tanggal merah, namun aku tak mendapatinya di depan sana.

Hhh… keinginanku untuk keluar dan mencari keberadaan pemuda itu sangat kuat, walau keluar hanya untuk melihat wajahnya itu sudah cukup.

Akhirnya ku putuskan berbalik dan berbaring di ranjang seperti biasa. Lalu bangun di sore hari, namun sama saja, aku juga tak mendapatinya lewat di sore itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 5 hari ku hitung dari kalender. Pemuda itu tak pernah lagi lewat di depan rumahku dan ini cukup membuatku gelasah. Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur dan beberapa kali melintas pikiran gila di kepalaku untuk keluar dan mencarinya di luar sana

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku menginginkan senyumnya, aku merindukan melihat wajahnya dan aku butuh tau namanya. Tapi, apa kesempatan itu sudah hilang? Apa aku tak akan pernah tau namanya?

Oh, beri sedikit kesenangan lagi dalam hidupku~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. Untuk pertama kalinya ku buka pintu rumah di malam hari. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti cara si gadis taiyou no uta. Tapi, ini berbeda, aku melakukan ini agar bisa bertemu si pemuda bermata rusa yang manis nan lucu yang telah membuatku gila

Tapi, walaupun sudah berada di depan pintu. Kakiku begitu kaku melangkah maju menjauhi pintu , berjalan ke halaman depan yang cukup luas sebelum berakhir di depan gerbang dan menyusuri kota seoul yang besar ini.

Aku mendongak guna melihat langit yang begitu cantik dengan bulan separuh di kelilingi kilau bintang cantik. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum berbalik memasuki rumah dan berakhir di atas ranjangku yang nyaman, masih tak cukup berani melihat dunia luar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di malam hari lainnya aku memiliki kemajuan berani melangkah sampai di halaman depan dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum sampai di gerbang. Hanya saja, aku masih sangat ragu hingga kembali memilih untuk memasuki rumah

Dan di malam hari lainnya lagi. keinginnanku semakin membuncah untuk melihat wajah dan senyum pemuda itu. Maka tanpa ragu, kakiku melangkah ke gerbang kecil sebelah gerbang utama rumahku sebelum kedua tanganku terulur membuka slot.

Di depanku, orang-orang terlihat berlalu lalang berjalan di trotoar depan rumahku. Ini sudah cukup larut dan Seoul benar-benar menakjubkan karna penduduknya menganggap malam hari seperti siang.

Dengan susah payah ku telan ludah yang terasa seperti batu. Aku melihat banyak orang, dan itu cukup membuatku gugup untuk melangkah. Mati-matian aku menahan diri agar tidak berbalik masuk lalu bersembunyi di balik selimut. Aku harus bertemu pemuda itu

Dengan kaku ku tapakan kakiku di atas trotoar sambil ku tatapi. Mungkin terlihat sangat aneh hingga beberapa orang menatapku membuatku semakin gugup.

Aku berdiri tegap di tengah trotoar menghalangi beberapa orang yang coba berjalan lurus kearahku. Namun, mereka memilih menyingkir berjalan ke kiri dan kanan. Hal itu ku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. Kakiku bergetar dan keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis dan telapak tanganku. Tenggorokanku terasa kering karna beberapa kali terus menelan ludah

Kepalaku terdunduk tak berani menatap tiap manusia yang berlalu lalang di sekitar.

Aku berbalik. Aku harus mulai mencari dan arah di mana pertama kali kemunculan pemuda itu mengarahkan langkahku.

**.**

Jidatku sakit terbentur tiang jalan dan itu membuat beberapa orang tertawa. Aku? Dengan idiotnya ikut tertawa membuat mereka menggeleng dan berlalu. Karna kejadian itu, aku memilih mengangkat wajah saat berjalan dan menatap lurus ke depan. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan pemuda itu jika tak melihat setiap orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarku?

Bisa saja aku berpas-pasan dengannya dan tak menyadari itu.

**.**

Aku tidak tau ini pukul berapa. Tapi, yang pasti ini bertambah larut namun Seoul tampak sama. Manusia-manusia masih berlalu lalang di sana-sini. Mungkin ini akan berlangssung sampai besok pagi.

Karna tak pernah keluar rumah atau melihat seseuatu yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Aku terkagum-kagum melihat sebuah halte bis. Banyak orang di sana dan aku tidak berani untuk menyelip selain memandang dari jarak 7 meter.

Aku hanya pernah melihat halte bis dari buku dan ternyata di kehidupan nyata itu tampak menakjubkan. Beberapa lama aku berdiamdiri di tempat melihat orang-orang yang berganti naik dan turun dari bis hingga halte itu terlihat cukup sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang di sana yang mungkin menunggu bis berikutnya

Ingin rasanya merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam bis atau setidaknya mobil. Tapi, yang ku lihat setiap orang yang naik ke bis selalu menempelkan dompet mereka ke dinding yang ada di dekat si pengemudi dan aku tak memiliki hal seperti itu. Jadi, aku tidak berani masuk kesana

**.**

Mungkin beberapa jam lagi dan pagi akan menjelang dan aku duduk di bangku halte menikmati suasan yang pertama kali aku rasakan berada di sini. Terlihat seperti idiot. Beberapa menit lalu halte ini kosong dan hanya aku yang berada di sana. sebuah bis berhenti di hadapanku sebelum pergi karna tak ada seorangpun yang naik. Mungkin supir bis beranggapan aku menunggu bis.

Terlalu menikmati keterkagumanku. Aku sampai lupa tujuan awalku keluar rumah. Aku berdiri hendak melanjutkan langkah sambil menunduk, namun, saat mendongak. Waktu seakan berhenti. Aku terdiam di tempat tak berkedip menatap seorang pemuda yang mendorongku melakukan ini berlari kecil kearahku.

Tenggorokanku kembali terasa kering dan aku sulit bernapas. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba aku ingin lari marathon.

Langkahnya semakin mendekat dan ia berhenti tepat di hadapanku terengah-engah sambil bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Aku memandanginya dengan kekaguman yang luar biasa. Ia lalu mendongak menatapku dan tersenyum sebelum berjalan melewatiku yang masih terpaku.

Tersadar. Aku langsung berbalik melihatnya yang berjalan menjauh. Tak mau membuang waktu, aku mengikutinya dan berseru membuatnya berbalik bingung.

Rasa itu kembali. Susah bernapas, susah menelan liur dan ingin lari marathon saat kami berhadapan.

Ugh! Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan kebahagiaanku ini melihat wajahnya dari dekat yang bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih indah dari balik tirai dan kaca kamarku. Sekali lagi aku menelan ludah. Ia terlihat mengerutkan alis karna aku hanya memandanginya

"ha-hallo.." ucapku gugup. Sungguh, demi apa aku berusaha mengeluarkan kata itu dengan napas tercekat. Alisnya semakin berkerut. Yah, terserah kalau dia menganggapku aneh

"a-aku selalu melihatmu lewat di depan rumahku." Tanganku terangkat menunjuk arah rumahku yang di ikuti palingan kepala olehnya sebelum kembali menatapku. Meskipun rasa itu masih belum hilang, namun ku rasa suaraku sudah bisa keluar lebih jelas

"tapi, akhir-akhr ini. Aku tak melihatmu lewat lagi." ia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping terlihat lucu. Aku memalingkan wajah terasa gugup sedikit melirinya yang tersenyum.

"oh, aku baru saja tamat dari Senior High School beberapa minggu yang lalu dan pindah ke perguruan tinggi." Ia tersenyum lagi membuatku ikut tersenyum "sekolahku dulu memang kearah sana" ia menujuk arah rumahku "tapi, universitasku kearah sana." ia menunjuk halte bis di belakangku "dan rumahku ada di dalam sana" ia menunjuk jalan kecil di dekat tiang yang membenturku tadi sebelum kembali menatapku "dan terimakasih karna memperhatikanku." Ia tersenyum lagi, aku hanya mengusap tengkukku

"tapi, aku tak pernah melihatmu." Tuturnya dengan raut wajah lucu

"ne, aku memang tidak pernah keluar rumah." Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala

"eum, kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Ia melambai sebelum berbalik menuju gang kecil 4 meter dari tempatku. Aku cepat menghampirinya lagi lupa sesuatu.

"nde?" tuturnya lembut dengan raut wajah pensaran

"eum, siapa namamu?" ia berbalik sepenuhnya dan meraih tangan kananku membuat tubuhku terasa aneh. Ia lalu tersenyum lagi menatapku

"aku Xi Luhan, senang bertemu denganmu," senyumnya masih bertahan. Aku yang terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhkupun tersadar memba;as senyumnya

"Xi Luhan? Aku akan mengingatnya." Aku menatap tangan kami yang masih bertautan sebelum kembali menatapnya "kau sangat mengagumkan, aku tertarik padamu. Karna kemunculanmu merubah hidup membosankanku." Ia terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Senyumnya hilang, aku bertanya-tanya apa kata-kataku tidak baik hingga membuatnya seperti itu?

Tapi, aku tak punya waktu untuk itu saat melihat langit mulai sedikit terang. Aku melepas pertautan tangan kami dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan. Melambai sebelum pergi

"aku harap kita bertemu lagi, Xi Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu, gallke~" uajrku berbalik berjalan kearah rumahku namun seruannya menghentikan langkahku

"chogio!" aku berbalik menatapnya "siapa namamu?" aku tersenyum

"Sehun, Oh Sehun." ia masih memasang raut wajah yang sulit di artikan "aku pergi.." aku kembali melambai. Ku lihat perlahan tangannya terangkat membalas lambaianku. Ia bahkan masih berdiri di sana saat punggungku lenyap di balik tembok pembatas jalan

Ini saat paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Hhh…. Luhan, kita akan sering bertemu~

.

END

Ell Note :

Okeh, terimakasih buat yang bersedia mau baca FF membosankan ini~

Dan, selamat menikmati musim kemarau~ ;)


	5. still here with me

**Still here with me**

**HUNHAN**

**E**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah larut. Namun aku masih terjaga diatas tempat tidurku memikirkanmu. Memikirkan kebersamaan kita setiap hari. Memikirkan mengapa aku selalu mengalami sesuatu berulang-ulang seperti de ja vu bersamamu. Seakan waktu telah berhenti di hari itu dan kembali lagi dari awal dihari itu dengan kebiasaan yang sama.

Aku tau waktu tidak berhenti, waktu terus berjalan. Tapi, aku tak mau mempercayai kenyataan dimasa depan. Biarkan seperti ini, biarkan kau tetap disisiku. Aku mencintaimu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini seperti biasa saat pulang sekolah aku melewati trowongan pelajan kaki menuju rumah. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan melihatmu tersenyum kearahku membuatku ikut tersenyum menatap lurus kedepan.

"eum, bagaimana harimu?" tanyaku namun kau tak menjawab. Mungkin terlalu lirih hingga kau tak mendengar. Aku hendak menoleh lagi namun tiba-tiba tubuhku terdorong kedepan bersama seruan keras dibelakangku

"YO! Sehun!.."

Refleks aku berbalik dan mendengus menemukan si pemuda menjulang Park Chanyeol dan si anak sok tampan Kim Jong In. Chanyeol menghampiriku dan menjepit kepalaku diketiaknya membuatku mencibir namun ia malah tertawa sangat keras.

"kudengar kau dapat hukuman dari Yoon seongsanim." Ujar Chanyeol melepasku dari ketiaknya dan berjalan beriringan. Aku masih mendengus sedikit kesal ia menjepitku "ya ya ya.. aku bicara denganmu." Protesnya. Aku hanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan menoleh kebelakang melihat kau tengah tersenyum kearahku dan melambai.

Aku balas tersenyum dan melambai padamu namun Chanyeol langsung menarik tanganku dan menatap aneh kearahmu. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Chanyeol dan Kai menariku pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih berdiri disana sambil tersenyum.

Aku tentu saja protes dan meminta mereka membiarkanku mengucapkan salam dulu sebelum pergi. Namun mereka tak mengindahkan dan tetap menariku menjauh sambil bercanda walau aku tak menanggapi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini langitnya sangat cantik. Namun, jelas tak sebanding dengan kecantikanmu yang duduk disampingku sambil menatap langit. Merasa ditatapi, kau menoleh dan membuat raut wajah bertanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng menanggapi

"kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku setelah beberapa hening tercipta diantara kita. Kau hanya menggeleng dan mengulum senyum. Aku mengangguk dan menoleh kebelakang dimana teman-temanku tengah asik dengan acara barbecue. Semuanya terlihat senang menghabiskan waktu diatap gedung studio.

Aku senang melihat teman-temanku seperti itu. Ku palingkan lagi wajahku untuk melihatmu yang kudapati tengah menatapku.

"wae?" tanyaku dan kau memberi gelengan. Aku menghela napas dan menggenggam tanganmu seraya berdiri "ayo bergabung, kau mau barbecue?" kau member anggukan lalu aku menrikmu berdiri namun lagi-lagi suara Chanyeol mengintrupsiku. Ku tolehkan kepala melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan menghampiriku

"Sehun-ah, ayo kesana. Semuanya sedang bersenang-senang." Aku hanya memutar bola mata

"kau duluan saja. Aku akan mengajak Luhan" ucapku menoleh menatap Luhan yang berdiri disampingku. Chanyeol menatap Luhan sebelum mensatapku dan menepuk bahuku.

"Sehun-ah, ayo kesana. Kau akan merasa lebih baik." Tuturnya membuatku mengerutkan alis dan menepis tangannya yang bertengger dibahuku

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" aku tertawa "aku baik-baik saja, ayo Luhan." aku hendak menarik tangan Luhan namun tak mendapati apapun di genggamanku. Aku menoleh dan tak menemukan Luhan ditempatnya membuatku kebingungan disana. Chanyeol merangkul bahuku dan membawaku menghampiri yang lain dengan keadaan bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama pelajaran Cho seongsanim aku tak focus. Mataku masih menatap Luhan yang duduk disebelahku dan sibuk mencatat. Yeah, setiap pelajaran Cho seongsanim kami akan berada dikelas yang sama. Aku tak perduli jika nanti mendapat teguran, Luhan terlalu banyak mengambil fokusku hingga aku tak perduli dengan keadaan disekitar.

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat. Luhan mulai memasukan semua bukunya kedalam tas membuatku melakukan hal yang sama.

"kau mau kekantin?" tanyaku dan dia membalas dengan gumaman. Ia berdiri dan memakai tasnya menoleh padaku bermaksud mengajak. Aku ikut berdiri dan menggangdeng tangannya keluar kelas sambil mengukir senyum bahagia dikedua sudut bibirku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau harus makan yang banyak, lihat, tubuhmu sangat kurus." Ucapku memberinya beberapa porsi makan siangku. Ia seperti biasa dengan lahap memakan makanannya membuatku tersenyum

"jangan berikan semuanya padaku, kau juga kurus. Makanlah bagianmu." Ucapnya namun aku masih memindahkan potongan-potongan daging miliku ke piringnya membuat ia menggeleng dan menghela napas.

Setelahnya piring kami kosong dan aku memberinya gelas minumku karna kulihat gelasnya sudah kosong. Ia meneguknya lalu membriku sisanya. Aku dengan senang hati menerima bekas bibirnya itu.

Setelahnya kami beranjak dari tempat menghiraukan tatapan siswa-siswi seisi kantin yang mungkin iri dengan keakraban kami. Saat melewati meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah makan siang, tapi, yang kulihat makanan mereka tak tersentuh sama sekali, aku menayapa mereka namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Aku hanya mengedikan bahu menoleh pada Luhan dan tersenyum keluar kantin

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah hujan turun membuatku merutuk karna tak membawa paying dan mobil hari ini. Aku hendak menlpon Kris hyeong untuk menjemputku saat mataku melihat Luhan yang berdiri di halte bis depan sekolah.

Aku membatalkan niatku dan berlari menorobos hujan menghampiri sahabat masa kecilku itu. Bahkan sahabatku hingga kini. Tapi, kuharap kita bisa lebih dari sekedar sahabat

"Luhan?" ia menoleh dengan raut wajah lucu. Beberapa orang dihalte menoleh menatap kami tapi aku tak perduli.

"bukankah bisnya tak berhenti di pemberhentian sekitar rumahmu?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng mengulum senyum

"memang tidak, aku hanya menunggu hujan reda." Ucapnya menatap langit. Aku ikut menatap langit sebelum menoleh lagi padanya

"sepertinya hujan tak akan reda sampai malam nanti." Ia menatapku dengan raut wajah kecewa mendengarku bukan meneyemangati "bagaimana kalau kita menerobos saja dan berlari kerumahku?" ia hanya mengulum senyum dan mengangguk. Aku membuka blazerku membuatnya bertanya

Namun aku tak menjawab dan menutupi kepalanya dengan blazerku membuatnya mengeluh namun aku langsung mendorong tubuh kami menerobos guyuran hujan berlari kerumahku yang lumayan dekat dari sekolah. Aku tak perduli tubuhku basah kuyup karna blazer ku gunakan untuk melindunginya saja dari hujan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hyeong, bolehkah Luhan menginap? Sepertinya hujan tak mau reda dan dia kedinginan." Ucapku sesampainya dirumah menadapti Kris hyeong yang duduk disifa sambil menonton TV.

Ia membuka mulut hendak bicara namun aku langsung menyela "kami tidak akan terlalu berisik, hyeong tenang saja. Ayo Luhan." aku langsung saja menarik Luhan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku mengabaikan Kris hyeong yang menatap kami dengan raut wajah aneh seperti yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berikan dikantin sekolah. Ada apa dengan semua orang?

**.**

**.**

**,**

Aku dan Luhan tengah bermain PSP di kamarku saat Kris hyeong masuk dan mengajak makan malam. Eomma dan appa juga sudah berada di ruang makan. Aku mengajak Luhan dan kami makan dengan lahap. Bukan, bukan kami semua. Maksudnya aku dan Luhan

Aku mengangkat kepala menatap Kris hyeong, eomma dan appa yang hanya diam menatapku.

"wae?" tanyaku dengan mulut penuh sambil mengunyah

Tiba-tiba eomma bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menaiki tangga sambil menunduk. Tak lama kemudian appa menghela napas menyusul eomma. Aku beralih menatap Kris hyeong yang hanya menghela napas sebelum meneruskan makannya.

Aku menoleh pada Luhan yang bersendawa kecil setelah meneguk airnya

"kau tidak mau tambah?" tanyaku, ia menggeleng

"masakan buatan ahjuma memang selalu enak." Ucapnya mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara makanku saat kulihat Kris hyeong bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkanku dan Luhan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memetik gitar dengan pelan sambil menatap Luhan yang duduk disampingku mengiringi petikan gitarku dengan nyanyian merdunya.

Ia mengibaskan tangan saat aku salah memetik kunci dan malah tertawa. Yeah, terserah, sebenarnya aku tak bisa bermain gitar. Tapi, aku hanya mau mendengar suaranya bernyanyi dan alasanku mempertunjukan kebolehanku yang sebenarnya tidak sama sekali itu hanya alasan, sudah kukatakan aku tak bisa bermain gitar.

Chanyeol yang bisa bermain gitar tapi ia hanya duduk di sofa pojok studio memijat kepalanya.

"Sehun." aku menghentikan permainanku begitupun Luhan berhenti menyanyi dan menoleh kebelakang dimana Kai sudah bertengger disana

Ia menghela napas. Kyungsoo terlihat berdiri dibelakangnya bersama Suho hyeong.

"mungkin, sebaiknya kau minta cuti dari sekolah dan pergi berlibur dulu untuk beberapa waktu." Aku mengeryit mendengar ucapan Suho hyeong

"kau terlihat menyedihkan, kau tau." ucap Kyungsoo sembari menghela napas. Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan

Ku lihat Jongin mengambil bangku dan duduk dihadapanku dan Luhan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sebelum menatapku lagi seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Sehun-ah, kau harus bisa menerimanya." Ia menghela napas "kami juga sedih dan tak terima. Tapi, bagaimanapun semuanya sudah terjadi." aku mengeryit tak mengerti kemana arh pembicaraan Kai

Suho hyeong menepuk bahuku membuatku menoleh "mungkin, berlibur keluar negeri akan membuat perasaanmu lebih baik" ia lalu mengusap rambutku tapi langsung saja kusingkirkan. Apa maksud mereka dengan berlibur keluar negeri? Lalu, lalu aku harus meninggalkan Luhan, begitu?

"perasaanku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kalian berpendapat seperti itu?" aku menatap Luhan yang mengangguk setuju dengan ucapanku

"kau tidak baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah. Kau kacau." Ujar Kyungsoo. Suaranya sedikit meninggi membuatku terheran-heran dengan mereka.

Aku tertawa dan menatap diriku sendiri sebelum mendongak kembali menatap mereka "aku baik-baik saja, lihat. tidak ada yang kacau disini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" ujarku mulai risih karna mereka menganggapku seperti sesuatu yang tak berbentuk

"tidak Sehun-ah. Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja." aku menghela napas dan menoleh menatap Luhan sebelum menatap mereka lagi

"akhir-akhir ini kalian bersikap aneh. Mungkin, sebaiknya aku pulang." Aku menoleh lagi pada Luhan dan mengnggam tangannya seraya berdiri "ayo Luhan, kau mau kerumahkukan?" ia mengangguk

PRANG!..

Aku tersentak begitupun Luhan dan yang lainnya. Aku menoleh kesumbersuara mendapati Chanyeol yang baru saja melempar gitarnya ke jejeran piala yang ada di atas lemari berjalan sambil mengepalkan tangan kearahku lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mendorongku hingga jatuh kelantai. Kai menariknya namun ia coba memberontak dan berusaha menghampiriku.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol hentikan. Kendalikan dirimu." Ucap Baekhyun yang ada di belakang Chanyeol coba membantu Kai.

"meomchuda Sehun-ah!" teriaknya menggelegar dalam ruangan. Aku hanya meringis merutukinya yang mendorongku hingga pantatku sakit mencium lantai

"berhenti melakukannya Sehun-ah." Ucapnya melunak. Ia tak berontak lagi dan Kai mulai melepasnya. Ia menghempiriku dan duduk di hadapanku menumpukan telak tangannya di bahuku.

"kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu memang berat." Ia member jeda, aku hanya bisa meringis karna sungguh pantatku sakit

"tapi harusnya kau juga berusaha agar kau bisa mengikhlaskannya dan membiarkannya tenang disana." Ujarnya lagi. aku berhenti meringis dan menatapnya lalu tertawa sangat keras. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan

"apa maksudmu dengan mengikhlaskan, eoh?" Aku menepis tangannya dan berdiri menatap mereka tajam satu persatu. "kalian bergurau? Kalianlah yang hrus berlibut keluar negeri untuk menenangkan diri. sepertinya kalian terbentur sesuatu hingga menjadi setres seperti ini." aku menoleh kelemari yang kacanya dipecahkan oleh Chanyeol

"aku baik-baik saja dan tak perlu merelakan sesuatu karna yang kubutuhkan ada bersamaku." Aku menatap Luhan yang berdiri diam ditempatnya lalu tersenyum lembut yang dibalasnya pula dengan senyuman lembut.

"kalian mulai gila, mungkin aku memang harus pulang." Aku menghampiri Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya namun Kai tiba-tiba menarik tanganku membuat genggamanku di tangan Luhan terlepas dan memojokanku ke dinding.

"sadar Sehun-ah, SADAR!" matanya melotot dengan rahang mengeras. Aku hanya menatap datar kearahnya. Sepertinya semua temanku sedang menjadi gila atau sedang berakting?

"Luhan sudah mati, dia sudah pergi kesisi Tuhan 2 tahun yang lalu. Kau harus bisa menerimanya. Kami lelah melihatmu seperti ini selama 2 tahun Sehun-ah. Kau kacau, lupakan Luhan, bairkan dia tenang disisi Tuhan—"

Bruk!

"DIAM!" aku mendorong Kai sebelum membentaknya dengan raut wajah marah. Apa katanya tadi? Luhan meninggal? Jelas-jelas dia ada disini.

"kau, sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu." aku menatap mereka semua " akan kupastikan kalian semua mati ditanganku!." Aku melembut saat menatap Luhan dan menarik pemuda itu kesisiku

"kalian buta? Luhan ada disini, bagaiaman mungkin kalian berkata dia sudah meninggal, eoh?" ku lihat Kai menggeleng dan Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sementara yang lain hanya menunduk sambil menghela napas. Mereka benar-benar setres

"berhenti berhalusinasi Sehun-ah." Kai menepuk bahuku "kau memang harus berlibur." Aku menepis tangannya. Ia menghela napas dan menoleh kesampingku menatap Luhan atau sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuanku ia hanya menatap udara kosong

"Luhan-ah" Luhan menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah bertanya "kau mencintai Sehun bukan?" ia mengangguk. Aku membulatkan mata. Luhan mencintaiku? Aku hendak menanyakan ini namun Kai kembali mengintrupsi

"kalau begitu, bisakah kau membiarkannya menjalani hidupnya?" Luhan terlihat berpikir dan menggeleng. Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan

"selama kau terus membayanginya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa merelakanmu." Aku menoleh menatap Jongin dengan tajam. Apa yang dia bicarakan sepertinya bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"berhentilah menghantuinya, Luhan-ah."

Bugh!

Satu bogem kulayangkan di rahang Kai. apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu pada Luhan? Ia seperti paranormal yang ingin mengusir hantu dengan mantra, memangnya Luhan hantu? Dasar bodoh!

"YAK! Oh Sehun!" pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menolong Jongin.

Aku beranjak dari sana tak mau mendengar omong kosong mereka lebih jauh sambil menyeret Luhan. aku terus berjalan tak tau kemana kaki ini akan membawaku hingga sampailah kami dijalan raya perbatasan Seoul dan Daegu. Entahlah, aku tidak tau kenapa kakiku membawaku sampai kesini.

Aku menoleh menatap Luhan yang hanya tersenyum saat kutatapi lalu kembali lagi melihat jalan raya yang memang tak terlalu jauh dari studio kami tadi.

Sesuatu melintas dibenaku. Bayangan Luhan muncul disana bersamaku diatas motor melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang.

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, aku tidak mau mengingat itu. Luhan menatapku dan bertanya

"tidak apa-apa. ayo kita pulang." Ucapku hendak menariknya namun ia menhan tanganku dan menggeleng seraya berkata ia masih ingin disitu

"tapi, aku tidak nyaman berada disini." Ucapku lagi. Luhan memasang wajah sedih membuatku tak tega dan mengiyakan keinginannya.

Kami pergi kepinggir trotoar dan duduk disana menyaksikan kendaraan yang lalu lalang hingga sebuah kendaraan beroda dua menarik perhatianku. Sebuah ninja berwarna merah yang ditumpangi 2 orang itu melaju dengan kecepatan biasa.

Aku seperti familiar dengan kejadian ini tapi entahlah. Sesuatu membuatku tak ingin mengingatnya hingga berikutnya aku merihat sebuah mobil BMW melaju tak karuan. Mobil itu terlihat berbelok kekiri dan kanan tak seimbang membuat beberapa kendaraan disekitarnya menghindar namun tidak dengan kedua orang dimotor itu hingga kemudian si mobil oleng menerjang motor ninja dengan keras membuat orang yang di boncengan motornya terlempar ketengah jalan raya, sementara si pengemudi motor roboh bersama motornya ditempat.

Aku berdiri menyaksikan itu dan hendak berlari menghampiri tkp namun seseorang menhanku. Aku melihat Luhan berdiri disana sambil menggeleng. Aku melihat sekitar. Kenapa tidak ada yang membantu pengendara motor dan pemuda yang terlempar itu? kenapa semuanya tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing seakan hanya aku yang melihat kejadian itu.

Detik berikutnya, ku lihat pemuda yang terpental ketengah jalan raya berusaha berdiri dan membuka helmnya. Aku tersentak dan refleks menoleh menatap Luhan yang sekarang tak lagi disampingku.

Aku kebingungan hingga mataku terpaku pada sosok yang berjalan sambil menyeret helmnya ditangan kiri menghampiri si pengemudi motor yang dijepit oleh motornya didepan mobil tadi yang menabrak mereka namun, belum sempat 4 langkah. Tubuh pemuda yang menyerupai Luhanku itu diterjang sebuah truk dan kembali terpental berguling ditengah jalan raya. Darah bercucuran disana namun kulihat ia berusaha berdiri lagi dan kini sebuah truk besar melaju dari belakang pemuda itu.

Aku berteriak membuat beberapa orang menoleh padaku namun tak kuhireaukan saat tubuh pemuda itu tertindas truk besar hingga perutnya remuk.

Aku melotot dan kekurangan oksigen. Tubuhku bergetar, kakiku melepas dan jatuh ketanah. Kepalaku terasa membesar hingga rambutku serasa ikut berdiri semua seiring hawa dingin menusuk kulit tubuhku membuatku memucat hendak pingsan ditempat. Memori itu terlintas

Itu bukan seperti Luhan. Tapi, itu memang Luhan dan pemuda yang terjepit di bawah motornya adalah aku. Para pelaku penabrakan menghentikan mobil mereka dan keluar menghampiri kami. Aku ingat bahkan diriku yang tak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa meraung kearah Luhan

Dengan gemetar kugerakan tanganku menggapai Luhan yang dikerumuni orang-orang. Air mataku menetes satu per satu hingga kemudian yang lain menyusul seperti rintikan hujan deras. Aku menangis dan meraung ditempat mengingat kejadian itu. Bahkan, tiba-tiba hujan turun saat kejadian naas itu mengiringi kepergianmu kesisiNYA.

Luhan, kau benar-benar tega membuatku tak berguna seperti ini. Maafkan aku

Aku tau, aku sadar 2 tahun ini aku selalu menganggapmu disini dan berjalan disampingku seperti yang kuinginkan. Hari itu, hari dimana kau dimakamkan, aku bahkan membayangkanmu bangkit dan berjalan bersamaku pulang kerumah.

Tapi sungguh. Aku tak terima, aku tak terima Tuhan mengambilmu dariku. Aku tak bisa melepasmu bagaimanapun caranya.

Puk..

Aku mendongak, seseorang menghampiriku dan menepuk bahuku. Aku melihat seorang wanita tua disana

"kau baik-baik saja nak?" aku hanya diam menatap kosong wajahnya. Aku bahkan lupa caranya bicara

"eomma, cepatlah." Ujar seorang anak lelaki berseragam JHS memanggil wanita tua yang ternyata adalah ibunya. Wanita tua itu berbicara sesuatu, tapi, aku seakan tuli dan tak bisa mendengar apapun. Semuanya berdengung hingga penglihatanku mengabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah 2 hari menekam dirumah sakit karna aku pingsan setelah mengingat kejadian itu atau lebih tepatnya menghalusinasikan kejadian yang sudah terjadi, aku berangkat ke Jepang bersama Kris hyeong. Katanya di sini terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Luhan membuatku semakin gila hingga keluargaku memilih pindah ke Jepang dan menjalani kehidupan baru disana.

Tapi, percuma. Dimanapun itu, aku akan selalu membawa hatiku dengan nama Luhan disana. Terbang kemanapun, kebelahan dunia manapun. Luhan akan tetap bersamaku karna aku tak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang Luhan dalam benakku. Luhan sayangku… tetaplah disini… aku mencintaimu..

"kau duduk di dekat jendela." Ujar Kris hyeong. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengambil duduk di dekat jendela sementara Kris hyeong duduk di dekatku. Eomma dan appa ada di belakang kami dan… Luhan, dia tak dapat tiket. Jadi, duduk di pangkuanku tidak masalah bukan?.

.

.

END

.

.

Ell note :

hhh…. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu atau MV U-kiss Don't deny our eternal love(03:30) sama kisahnya teman Ell yang dibagian ketabrak itu. aduh, ngeri banget kalau liat mayat ceweknya yang bahkan mau di lepas celana jinsnya gak bisa karna pinggangnya pasti ikut ketarik. Kasian banget teman Ell itu, Cuma, dia gak gila kayak Sehun yang berhalusinasi Luhan masih hidup.

Yaudah, terimakasih buat yang masih bersedia mau baca…..

Promosi ne. Ell punya rekomendasi FF baru buatan Ell. Ini rating T karna Ell gak sanggup bikin rating M jadi, mungkin FF yang ini bakal di kemukain dari yang M. Cuma, tenang aja, yang M tetap lanjut kok. Ell bikin rating T lagi, soalnya Ell ngerasa lebih enak dan cocok sama rating T

FF ini judulnya 'ROTATION OF TIME'. Pairingnya masih HUNHAN, tetap HUNHAN kkk~. Ok, Ell kasih tau dulu ceritanya dikit.

Ratu Sungmin diasingkan keselatan atas tuduhan yang sebenarnya tidak ia lakukan. Yang menentang akan disiksa. Sementara permaisuri Ryewook dinobatkan menjadi ratu. Namun, beberapa tahun kemudian raja Oh Kyuhyun mendapat kabar yang tak terduga bahwa ratu Sungmin tengah mengandung saat dibawa ke pengasingan selatan.

Raja sangat bahagia karna sebenarnya ia percaya bahwa ratu tak melakukan apa yang di tuduhkan. Ia tau wakil perdana menteri Yesung terlibat kasus ini atas perintah ratu Ryewook. Hanya saja, mencari bukti bukanlah hal yang mudah. Raja bertambah senang saat mendengar kabar, seorang anak yang sering mengacaukan pengasingan selatan itu adalah anak laki-laki, yang artinya ia akan menjadi putra mahkota.

Sementara ratu Ryewook melahirkan putri mahkota dan raja menginginkan putra. Raja berubah pikiran, pihak barat berencana mengembalikan ratu Sungmin ke kedudukannya secara diam-diam. Namun, perubahan pikiran raja tercium oleh wakil perdana menteri Yesung. Sebuah konspirasipun direncanakan untuk membunuh ratu Sungmin dan putra mahkota, Oh Sehun

Tapi, saat pelaksanaan konspirasi itu. ratu Sungmin menghilang dimalam dimana ia akan dibunuh. Putra mahkota masih berkeliaran di Selatan. Ia mencari ibunya dan bertemu seorang gisaeng teman ibunya. Gisaeng itu memberi Sehun sesuatu yang didapatnya dari kuil barat hingga suatu hari saat ia akan menghadapi maut ia muncul di tempat yang tak terduga.

Sementara itu, di cerita ini Luhan adalah seorang actor pemula dan bla..bla…bla..bla.. kalau tertarik silahkan dibaca kk~ ini kosa katanya gak mirip sama yang di cerita. Ell Cuma ringkas dikit.

…

Good bye~


	6. brother

Brother

.

HUNHAN

E

.

Suara dentingan sendok dan piring saling beradu tanpa iringan kata tiap mulut penghuni meja makan. 4 orang atau sebut saja keluarga kecil itu focus pada kunyahan masing-masing tanpa saling melirik atau berniat memecah kecanggungan yang ada.

Beberapa saat kemudian, salah satu dari mereka selesi. Ia menegakan tubuh menatap 3 orang lainnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah dan mulai merasa tidak nyaman akan suasana akwoard ini. Kepalanya menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk disisi kanan meja makan

"ah, Luhan. Kau tidak ingin makan lagi?" Ia menatap pemuda berambut light blonde bernama Luhan yang tengah meneguk airnya.

Luhan meletakan gelasnya menatap lelaki yang baru saja bertanya "ani, appa. Aku sudah kenyang." Dan seulas senyum tercetak dikedua sudut bibir Luhan. Lelaki paruh baya di ujung meja menghela napas dan menggeleng melihat putranya.

"kau harus makan yang banyak, lihat, tubuhmu sangat kurus. Apa selama kami pergi kau tidak makan sama sekali?" lelaki paruh baya itu beralih menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Luhan, berniat membandingkan mereka namun nyatanya "hhh… kalian berdua sama saja." dan Luhan hanya kembali tersenyum saat sang ayah berkata demikian

"baiklah," sang ayah menatap wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping kirinya "chagiya~" wanita itu berhenti mengunyah menoleh pada sang suami "kau sudah selesai?" dengan cepat wanita itu meneguk airnya dan mengangguk.

Pasangan suami istri sebut saja mereka Suho dan Lay beranjak dari duuduknya meninggalkan dua anak laki-laki mereka dimeja makan. Luhan hanya menggeleng melihat ayah dan ibunya yang sangat harmonis sebelum mereka kembali membawa koper besar. Hal itu tak menjadi kejutan lagi bagi Luhan atau pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka tau apa yang akan dikatakan orang tua mereka setelahnya

"appa dan eomma akan berangkat ke China siang ini." Suho mengelus kepala Luhan yang masih duduk dimeja makan menunggu pemuda disampingnya selesai. Saat Suho berkata demikian, Luhan hanya menunggu kalimat berapa lama mereka meninggalkannya

"mungkin, appa dan eomma akan disana berbulan-bulan. Maaf, kami tidak bisa menemani kalian selama beberapa bulan kedepan." Sebuah kecupan mendarat didahi Luhan begitupun dengan pemuda disampingnya yang sibuk mengunyah. Lay berpesan untuk menjaga kesehatan dan hubungi mereka jika ada apa-apa sebelum mengajak pergi suaminya meninggalkan dua pemuda itu.

"pergi saja, siapa yang perduli dengan kalian!" gumam pemuda yang duduk disamping Luhan mendengar debeman pintu depan terkunci. Luhan menatap pemuda yang tak lain adalah adiknya dan tersenyum lembut

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Luhan mengusap kepala Sehun "bagaimanapun eomma dan appa bekerja untuk kita." Sehun hanya diam sebelum meletakan sendoknya di atas piring dan meneguk air. Ia lalu menatap Luhan yang duduk disampingnya

"arrayo. Aku juga tidak perduli." Ia tersenyum pada Luhan "kajja, hyung. Tepati janjimu." Lanjut Sehun bersemangat membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk mengikuti adiknya yang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau mengerti?" Sehun tampak berpikir menatap buku soal diatas meja belajar. Ia lalu mendongak menatap kakaknya yang lebih dulu menghela napas mengerti Sehun tak paham sama sekali dengan apa yang dijelaskan Luhan.

"baiklah, aku akan mengerjakannya. Tapi, kau janji harus mempelajari dan memahaminya." Luhan menguap saat menyelesaikan kalimat itu dan Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan dan Sehun adalah kakak beradik dengan selisih usia 4 tahun. Luhan yang lebih tua dari Sehun kini duduk di bangku kelas 2 senior high school. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 junior high school

Luhan adalah tipe ideal seorang kakak. Teman-teman Sehun sangat iri pada Sehun yang memilki Luhan sebagai kakaknya. Ia kakak yang lembut, pintar, tampan, pengertian dan selalu mengalah untuk Sehun. Luhan selalu membantu dan mengajari Sehun dalam hal apapun membuat Sehun seakan tak membutuhkan siapa-siapa lagi kalau ada Luhan disisinya

Seperti saat ini. Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti dengan soal matematika dan meminta Luhan mengajarinya, Sehun bangga memiliki kakak seorang pemegang rekor olimpiade matematika dan fisika sekorea, bahkan manacanegara. Hal itu membuatnya lebih mudah mendapat bimbingan untuk pelajaran merepotkan itu, hanya saja, belajar dengan Luhan tak membuat Sehun focus pada apa yang dijelaskan kakaknya

Ia memang melihat buku dan sesekali mengangguk mendengar ucapan Luhan. Namun, pikirannya tak pernah focus pada apa yang mereka lakukan. Ia hanya focus pada mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan yang menurutnya sangat sempurna dan berpikir beruntungnya ia karna mahkluk itu selalu ada didekatnya setiap hari.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan Luhan terlihat beberapa kali menguap sambil menulis jawaban soal dibuku Sehun. Mereka tak perlu khawatir ketahuan guru matematika Sehun karna mereka punya tulisan yang sama.

Bagaimana tidak? Waktu kecil, Luhanlah yang mengajari Sehun menulis saat orang tua mereka sibuk dengan tumpukan-tumpukan berkas hingga tak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengajari Sehun menulis atau bahkan berjalan saat usianya 1 setengah tahun.

Dulu, masih ada nenek mereka yang menemani kakak beradik itu melakukan banyak hal. Namun, diusia Luhan yang ke-10 tahun, nenek mereka meninggal dan mereka belajar hidup mandiri saat Suho dan Lay tidak dirumah beminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan. Pernah juga mereka ditinggal selama setahun

Saat itu usia Sehun masih 8 tahun dan Luhan 12 tahun namun harus hidup mandiri dengan uang yang dikirim orang tua mereka. Luhan sebagai kakak merasa bertanggung jawab atas adiknya tak tau harus berbuat apa saat mendapati Sehun ditengah guyuran hujan sepulang sekolah dikelilingi segerombolan anak berseragam SMP terlihat menendang-nendang Sehun dan mengeluarkan isi tasnya hingga basah oleh genangan air hujan.

Luhan yang waktu itu berada dalam bis meminta supir berhenti. Ia berlari menerobos hujan menghampiri adiknya yang menangis dan memeluknya. Anak-anak berseragam SMP itu tertawa dan menarik Luhan lalu mendorongnya jatuh kegenangan air kotor membuat seragam Luhan ikut kotor.

Mereka lalu menarik paksa tas ransel Luhan dan mengeluarkan semua isinya mengambil dompet Luhan. Luhan memberontak, ia melawan dan coba merebut dompet yang berisikan biyaya hidupnya dan Sehun selama orang tua mereka diluar negeri.

Namun, hal itu membuat gerombolan anak SMP itu marah dan menghajar Luhan hingga babag belur. Sehun yang melihat kakaknya seperti itu hanya bisa terduduk digenangan air hujan menangis sekencang-kencangnya sampai gerombolan itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terlantang diatas tanah penuh luka.

Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan sambil menangis. Ia mengira Luhan sudah mati karna Luhan tak membuka matanya dan banyak darah ditubuh kakanya itu. Ia memeluk Luhan menggoyang-goyang tubuh Luhan agar bangun namun sang kakak tak juga memberi respon membuat tangis Sehun semakin kencang.

Tak lama kemudian. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan payung menghampiri mereka. Sehun menceritakan kejadiannya dan wanita paruh baya itu memanggil orang-orang untuk membawanya Luhan kerumah sakit namun Sehun menolak dan berkata kakaknya tidak suka rumah sakit maka mereka membawa Luhan pulang kerumah.

Luhan sakit selama 3 hari dan Sehun hanya bisa melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tak masuk sekolah untuk menemani Luhan, ia hanya minum air putih sama seperti Luhan karna ia tak tau harus membeli makanan dengan apa. Ia menggantikan baju Luhan dan memeluknya saat tidur, memberi kehangatan dan ketenangan dalam tidur kakaknya.

Sehun bahkan tak perduli dengan demamnya dikala itu. Ia kedinginan, namun mengetahui Luhan disampingnya membuat Sehun bersemangat dan merasa kuat, tubuh Luhan membuatnya hangat dan lebih baik.

Sejak saat itu. Sehun merasa Luhan adalah segalanya. Ia tak membutuhkan orang tua yang selalu meninggalkannya. Dan sejak saat itu pula, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi Luhan dan tak akan membiarkannya jatuh sakit seperti waktu itu.

Sehun tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya bersama Luhan melihat sang kakak yang tertidur diatas meja belajar setelah selesai dengan semua soal-soal Sehun. Wajah tidur Luhan berkali-kali lipat lebih menawan membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh wajah sang kakak, menelusuri pahatan mahkluk sempurna ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya.

"hyung, kau tau, aku merasa hidupku sangat sempurna." ucapnya membelai lembut rambut Luhan sebelum beranjak dari duduknya mengangkat tubuh Luhan kekasur mereka karna tak tega melihat Luhan lebih lama tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

"jaljjayo, hyung." Ucapnya mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan dan mematikan lampu diatas nakas lalu berbalik untuk mendekap tubuh Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hyung,"

"hmm?"

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita soal pacarmu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh menatap pemuda yang tengah berbaring diatas rumput atap rumah mereka. Ia sedikit berpikir kenapa adiknya bertanya seperti itu dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk ikut berbaring disebelah Sehun

"karna aku tak punya pacar. Jadi, aku tak penah bercerita soal mereka." Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menatap Luhan dengan salah satu alis terangkat

"tidak mungkin, hyung pasti bohong." Luhan menoleh hingga tatapan mereka bertemu "tidak mungkin mahkluk sesempurna dirimu tak punya perjalanan cinta sedikitpun." Luhan tertawa ringan mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia lalu menjitak kepala Sehun membuat Sehun mengeluh protes

"apa menurutmu aku seperti itu?" Sehun mengangguk "tidak ada yang sempurna Sehun-ah. Semua mahkluk hidup itu punya kekurangan." Tangan Luhan terulur sedikit menyingkirkan helain rambut yang menutupi mata Sehun

"eum, tapi. Tidak mungkin kau tak pernah mendapat pernyataan cinta atau tak memiliki orang yang kau suka." Luhan tersenyum dan mengubah posisinya terlantang diatas rumput menatap langit.

"kau benar. Tapi, itu bukan hal penting untuk diceritakan." Tangan Sehun terangkat memeluk Luhan menarik saudaranya itu lebih dekat kearahhnya

"ceritakan, aku ingin mendengarnya, hyung~" rengek Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun yang melingkar diperutnya

"baiklah, kau mau aku mulai darimana?" Luhan sedikit menoleh menatap Sehun namun langsung berpaling lagi saat medapati wajah Sehun yang terlampau dekat denganya, nyaris membuat mereka berciuman.

"eum, berapa banyak pernyataan cinta yang kau dapat?" Luhan mengerutkan alis tampak berpikir "apa lebih banyak dari yang kubayangkan? Atau, lebih banyak dari pernyataan cinta yang kudapat?" selidik Sehun tak sabar menunggu jawaban Luhan

"eumm,,, mungkin lebih banyak dari yang kau dapatkan." Sehun melepas pelukannya dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya mengahadap Luhan sambil menumpukan kepala diatas telapak tangan yang sikutnya menempel diatas rumput

"hhh.. itu hanya karna hyung hidup lebih lama dariku. Lihat saja saat aku lulus nanti, aku akan mengalahkan rekormu."tutur Sehun percaya diri membuat Luhan tertawa "lalu, apa alasanmu menolak mereka semua? Apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan kembali berpikir sebelum beralih menghadap Sehun

"sebelum itu, kau sendiri, kenapa menolak mereka semua?"

Karna kau hyung. Karna aku memilikimu hingga tak membutuhkan mereka lagi

"aku masih JHS, hyung. Aku belum ingin menjalin hubungan seperti itu." Luhan berdecak dan meringis. Ia merubah posisi duduk diatas rumput dan mengacak rambut Sehun

"Sehunie masih kecil rupanya."

"benarkah?" Sehun bangkit memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Luhan "tapi, dilihat dari fisik. Kaulah yang kecil disini hyung." Luhan kembali menjitak kepala Sehun

"itu karna kau makan sangat banyak, bodoh!"

"tapi, saat menghadiri pesta perusahaan. Hyung juga makan dengan banyak."

"tapi tidak setiap hari sepertimu!." Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun

"hyung bahkan bisa menghabiskan semua menu yang disajikan saat menghadiri pesta resmi." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tajam

"yeah, aku tidak akan menyangkal."

Dan akhirnya Luhan akan selalu mengalah membuat Sehun menginginkan kebersamaan ini selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah Luhan. Sesekali ia melongokan kepalanya melihat kedalam mencari siluet Luhan, namun 15 menit ia berdiri tak juga mendapati bayangan Luhan membuatnya tak sabar dan ingin masuk kesana namun terlalu sungkan melihat penjaga sekolah yang bertengger di post dekat gerbang.

Ia lalu merogoh saku celana mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Luhan namun tak mendapat jawaban. Siswa siswi sekolah Luhan sudah banyak yang keluar namun kakaknya belum juga keluar membuat Sehun sedikit khawatir

Iapun memilih bertanya pada gerombolan siswi yang ingin lewat. Namun, bukannya dapat jawaban, ia malah mendapat pekikan yang memekakan telinga membuat Sehun menutup kedua telinganya.

"KYAAAA… KYEOPTA.!..."dan setelahnya ia mendapat cubitan dari noona-noona gila itu. Benar-benar kurang beruntung atau ia yang salah bertanya. Kapok bertanya pada yeoja, ia memilih bertanya pada seorang namja yang ingin lewat didepannya

"Luhan? Tadi kulihat dia bersama Kris diatap."

Sehun beterimakasih lalu berjalan masuk halaman sekolah Luhan sedikit membungkuk saat melewati 2 orang penjaga sekolah. Namun, 2 orang penjaga itu sepertinya tak menghiraukan Sehun dan malah sibuk dengan obrolan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang jalan. Sehun terus bertanya pada siswa siswi yang ia lewati dimana jalan keatap gedung dan ia harus merelakan kedua pipinya memerah saat bertanya pada seorang siswi karna mereka akan langsung mencubit atau menciumnya tanpa izin. Sehun tidak tau kalau siswi SHS seperti itu.

Apa mereka juga melakukannya pada Luhan?

Ah, memikirnya membuat Sehun makin khwatir.

Sehun sampai diatap gedung namun tak menemukan apa-apa. Tempat itu kosong dan begitu tenang membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa dirinya baru saja ditipu oleh siswa tadi. Ia hendak berbalik pergi namun tiba-tiba suara benda jatuh dari dalam gudang kecil yang ada diekat pintu atap mengurungkan niatnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun tak perduli. Namun, rasa penasarannya jauh lebih tinggi membuat kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati pintu gudang dan sedikit mendorongnya namun tak bisa. Pintu itu terkunci

"hahaha… Tak ada yang pernah menolaku. Jangan harap kau akan kulepaskan setelah menolaku dengan alasan bodoh itu!"

Alis Sehun berkerut. Seseorang berbicara dari dalam gudang membuat Sehun makin pensaran

"sekarang, berbaring dan nikmatilah. Kau akan menyukainya, Luhan sayang~ ohh~"

Sehun yang penasaran langsung tercengang mendengar nama Luhan. Hal itu membuatnya melangkah mencari sesuatu yang dapat membobol pintu. Ia yakin, sesuatu yang buruk pasti tengah orang itu lakukan pada kakaknya.

Sehun berlari mengambil sebuah batu disudut atap dan kembali ke gudang memukul-mukulkan batu itu kepenyangga pintu membuat orang didalam gudanag bertanya dan memaki Sehun yang mengganggunya.

Sehun membuang batu itu merasa percuma dan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mendobrak pintu. Orang didalam sana semakin memakinya namun beberapa detik kemudian hanya terdengar suara pekikan tertahan yang Sehun yakini adalah suara Luhan hingga dobrakan ke 7 barulah pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Luhan yang terbaring diatas meja dengan pakaian beranatakan, kaki dan tangannya terikat serta mulutnya dibekap kain, tak lupa seorang pemuda yang duduk mengangkang diatas tubuh Luhan.

Sehun geram, ia marah melihat Luhan diperlakukan seperti itu. Tangannya mengeepal dan dengan cepat ia berjalan kearah Luhan yang menagis tanpa suara lalu menarik pemuda yang ada diatas tubuhnya dan melayangkan tinju dirahangnya membuat pemuda itu terhuyung jatuh kelantai.

"brengsek!" geram pemuda bernama Kris yang bangkit hendak menghajar Sehun namun Sehun yang sudah dikuasai amarah berbalik menghajar Kris membabi buta hingga pemuda itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Seakan belum puas. Sehun terus menghajarnya hingga teriakan Luhan yang sudah berhasil melepas bekapan kain dimulutnya menyadarkan Sehun.

Pemuda itu langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan yang menangis. Ia lalu memeluk sang kakak dengan erat sebelum melepas ikatan di kaki dan tangannya.

"gwenchana..uljjima.. aku disini hyung shh…" Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan agar pemuda itu tenang dan menghentikan tangisnya.

"Sehun-ah, ayo pulang." Ucap Luhan disela tangisnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk membawa Luhan keluar gudang dan hendak menuruni tangga. Namun, melihat penampilan Luhan yang berantakan, Sehun berhenti dianak tangga membuat Luhan heran.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan merapikan penampilan Luhan. Saat mengancingkan kameja Luhan. Sehun melihat banyak tanda merah didada dan leher Luhan membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan diri agar tak berbalik keatap dan membunuh Kris.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menahan tangan Sehun yang tengah mengancingkan kamejanya membuat Sehun bertanya.

"maaf." Luhan menunduk dan Sehun tak mengerti "maaf karna tak bisa jadi hyung yang baik. Aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu." Sehun dapat melihat tubuh Luhan kembali bergetar membuat Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia bersumpah jika bertemu Kris lagi, ia akan membunuh pemuda itu.

Sehun hendak menyentuh Luhan namun pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menjauh membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya "hyung tidak pantas kau sentuh, Sehun-ah. Hyung kotor." Betapa mencolosnya hati Sehun mendengar Luhan berkata demikian.

Seberapa jauh pemuda bernama Kris itu menyentuhmu, hyung?

"kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang dan membersihkan dirimu, hyung." Luhan mendongak dan menggeleng. Sehun dapat melihat tumpahan air mata mengalir dikedua pipi tirus Luhan yang sering dibelainya

"tidak akan bersih Sehun-ah. Mau mandi seperti apapun tidak akan bersih,"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan namun Luhan kembali mundur, hanya saja kali ini Sehun tak gentar dan terus maju hingga Luhan tak bisa mundur lagi dan membiarkan Sehun mengenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangat pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"tidak mau hilang, tidak mau hilang Sehun-ah.." Luhan menagis didalam bathub sambil menggosok-gosok kasar dada dan lehernya dimana Kris membuat banyak tanda disana. Sehun yang duduk dipinggir bathub melihat Luhan seperti itu hanya bisa memutar otak kalau cara menghilangkan yang Sehun maksud bukan seperti itu.

Hal seperti itu malah membuat kulit Luhan iritasi. Sehunpun menahan tangan Luhan yang terus menggosok dadanya dengan brutal. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata yang membengkak karna menagis

"berhenti hyung. Itu akan percuma." Tangis Luhan semakin keras. Sehun menghela napas, ia lalu berdiri dan membuka bajunya sebelum ikut masuk kedalam bathub

"Sehun-ah, jangan mandi di air yang sama denganku. Nanti kau kotor." Ucap Luhan coba mendorong adiknya agar keluar dari bathub namun Sehun tak mengindahkan dan malah menahan tangan Luhan yang coba mendorongnya

"tidak hyung, kau tenang saja. Aku akan membersihkanmu." Luhan berhenti menangis dan menatap Sehun bingung

"apa Kris juga menciumu?" Luhan tak tau apa maksud Sehun namun ia mengangguk "apa… dia sampai.. eum… memasukimu?" tanya Sehun lagi dan Luhan menggeleng. "dia menyentuh…" Sehun menunjuk daerah pribadi Luhan membuat Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun sebelum mengangguk lagi dan entah kenapa Sehun langsung menahan napas.

"dia bahkan memasukannya kemulutnya." Sehun membulatkan mata mendengar penuturan Luhan. "aku kotor Sehun-ah.." Luhan kembali menangis, Sehun tersadar dan merengkuh tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"sshh… uljjima hyung. Aku akan membersihkanmu. Kau mengizinkanku membersihkanmukan?" Luhan mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sehun dan mengangguk. Ia bukan orang bodoh, ayolah, ia lebih pintar dari Sehun, ia tau membersihkan yang dimaksud Sehun tapi, acara mengusap-usap kulit dengan kasar tadi hanya pura-pura saja karna ia tak yakin Sehun akan melakukan 'pembersihan' seperti itu. Namun nyatanya? Sehun yang menawarkan diri lebih dulu

**/**

**.**

**.**

"shhh… ahh~ Se-Sehun-ah.." Luhan menutup mulut untuk menelan ludah sebelum mulutnya kembali terbuka untuk meneruskan kalimatnya

"mem-membersih ahh..ahh..kanhh.. ugh~.." Luhan mencengkram sprei tempat tidur mereka dengan kuat

"membersihhkanhh… akh.. tidakh..akh..akhahrus akuhh.. mnh~ ya-yang dib ah.. wahkanhh~~" ucap Luhan susah payah menuntasan kalimatnya sebelum menggantinya lagi dengan desahan penuh. Sementara Sehun yang sibuk dengan tugasnya hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap dahi Luhan yang berkeringat.

"bukankah, argghh… bukankah biasanya ugh~ hyung selalu mengalah?" ujar Sehun sedikit pekikan saat tangan Luhan yang menggengam sprei tempat tidur berpindah meremas pinggangnya.

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia hanya memejamkan mata menikmati benda tumpul Sehun yang menghujam titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Padahal, darei cerita Luhan. Kris tidak melakukan yang seperti itu.. (-_-) ah, sudahalah. Itu urusan mereka

.

.

Epilog~

"maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"wae?" pemuda yang lebih pendek mendongak

"aku… aku menyukai orang lain." pemuda yang lebih tinggi menggertakan giginya tak terima. Tangannya terkepal menandakan ia sedang marah

"siapa? Siapa orang yang membuatmu menolaku?"

"dia….." pemuda yang lebih pendek menunduk dengan suara lirihnya "adiku."

END

Ell note :

Terimakasih buat yang bersedia mau baca FF nista nan datar ini.


	7. This ain't a fairytale

This aint a fairytale

HUNHAN

E

**.**

**.**

**.**

"maaf.." ucapnya dengan raut wajah menyesal. Aku hanya bisa menunduk menahan sesuatu yang mendesak dan meluap-luap ingin kulampiaskan.

"aku menyesal, maafkan aku." Lagi dan aku tak tau harus percaya ucapannya atau tidak karna kau berkata demikian tapi, siapa yang tau isi hatimu?

Mungkin saja wajah malaikat itu hanya kau gunakan saat kau membutuhkannya dan tertawa setan dibelakangku, menganggap pemuda ini terlalu bodoh percaya begitu saja omong kosongmu

Sejujurnya apa yang kita lalui dulu menutupi semua kesalahanmu dan membuatku selalu percaya padamu. Yeah, Setidaknya itu dulu

Tangannya terulur mengusap lembut suraiku hingga mataku terpejam untuk menikmati sentuhan hangatnya yang nanti akan kurindukan

…

"kau tau, ini sangat menakjubkan. Aku tak pernah berpikir akan menemui hari-hariku seperti ini." tuturku menggebu-gebu sampai lupa dengan bubble tea kesukaanku yang tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Aku terlalu senang mendapati sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hidupku. Aku bahkan tak sabar dan langsung menceritakannya pada Baekhyun, sahabatku

Namun, respon yang diberikannya tak sesuai harapan. Ia hanya diam sambil mengamatiku dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan, tapi aku tak perduli dan melanjutkan ceritaku.

Ceritaku yang sangat menyenangkan bersama Sehun.

"kami pergi ke sungai Han dan tak perduli seberapa jauh jaraknya dengan Dondaemun. Bayangkan, kami menempuhnya sambil berjalan kaki." Aku terkikik diakhir kalimat mengingat kejadian kemarin sambil menumpu kedua pipiku diatas telapak tangan

" Tapi, sungguh, aku tak merasa lelah atau tempat itu memiliki jarak jauh berkilo-kilo meter. Entah kenapa semuanya menyenangkan saat bersama Sehun. Ah, aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta." lanjutku bersemangat

"aku senang kalau kau senang, tapi—" senyumku mengembang menatap Baekhyun yang menangapi ceritaku. Terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai aku tak membiarkan sahabatku itu melanjutkan ucapannya

"ya Tuhan, pernahkah kau berpikir mendapat ciuman dibibirmu setiap saat kalian bertemu? Aku tak tau kalau pacaran semenyenangkan ini. Ciuman juga sangat menyenangkan dan manis."

kucodongkan tubuhku kemeja café menatap Baekhyun penuh semangat. Katakanlah aku idiot atau terlalu norak. Tapi, sungguh, pacaran benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kalau saja dulu aku tau semenyenangkan ini. Aku akan memilih menghabiskan masa-masa JHS, SHS ku dengan pacaran. Sayang sekali aku baru menemukan pacar pertamaku dibangku kuliah.

Baekhyun menghela napas lesuh. Sepertinya aku salah memotong ucapannya "err… tapi apa? Maaf, aku memotong ucapanmu karna terlalu senang." Ia menatapku dan menggelengkan kepala dengan lesuh.

"lupakan saja." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan keuadara lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi mengikuti kelas.

Aku yang sudah selesai dengan kelasku ikut beranjak dan berjalan pulang, Namun, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Aku tersenyum dan langsung mengangkat ponselku melihat nama kontak yang tertera di touchnya

"yeoboseo?" terdengar sahutan diseberang sana

"kau masih ada kelas?" aku menggeleng meski yang bersangkutan tak menyaksikannya

"ani."

"kalau begitu datanglah ketempat parkir. Aku menunggumu." Dan sambungan terputus secara sepihak membuatku mencibir namun tetap berjalan kehalaman parkir

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"maaf" ucap Luhan menunduk saat sampai didepan seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut platina duduk diatas motor besar putihnya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alis

"kenapa minta maaf?" Luhan masih menunduk

"tadi, aku mampir ketoilet hingga membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Jawab Luhan. pemuda diatas motor tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan mendongak dengan wajah bersemu saat menemukan senyum rupawan nan menawan Sehun

"naiklah, jangan minta maaf. Selama apapun, aku akan menunggu." Luhan kembali menunduk mendaati pernyataan seperti itu. Pemuda diatas motor yang tak lain adalah Sehun kekasih Luhan turun dari motornya dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke jok belakang karna Luhan tak bergerak sama sekali membuatnya tak sabar.

Luhan hanya terus menunduk. Apa lagi perlakuan Sehun barusan membuat reaksi tubuhnya semakin aneh.

"berpegangan yang kuat." Ucap Sehun sebelum melajukan motornya. Namun, Luhan terlalu ragu untuk menyentuh Sehun. Ia memilih berpegangan pada tempat duduk yang membatasinya dan Sehun membuat Sehun melaju dengan kecepat sedang agar Luhan tak jatuh karna ia tau Luhan tak terbiasa atau terlalu malu.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak tau kenapa Sehun membawaku keapartemennya. Aku hanya ikut masuk dan kami makan bersama, lalu ia mengajaku bermain game namun sial, aku kalah berkali-kali membuatku geram dan tak ingin main lagi karna menganggapnya curang. Tentu saja, ia selalu menang, bagaimana tidak? Pasti ia sudah sering memainkan permainan itu. Bukankah curang?

Akupun memilih mengelilingi apartemenya yang terbilang cukup mewah. Tanpa segan, aku membuka sebuah pintu dengan cat putih dan masuk kesana. Terlihatlah bagaiamana berantakannya ruangan—kamar—itu.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan masuk lebih jauh untuk merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan. Beberapa menit kemudian aku menghela napas legah sedikit meregangkan tubuh melihat kamar yang kuyakini kamar Sehun sudah rapi.

Aku berbalik hendak kembali ketempat Sehun namun sebelum itu terjadi. Aku dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Sehun yang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya dideun pintu lalu berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanyanya lembut membelai suraiku membuatku menunduk merasa telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"maafkan aku jika kau tak menyukainya." Tangannya terulur mengangkat wajahku agar menatapnya

"jangan selalu meminta maaf. Kau tau? aku selalu menyukai apa yang kau lakukan." Ucapnya mengusap pipi kiriku.

Aku hendak menunduk lagi namun ia langsung menahan daguku dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis dibibirku. Hal yang kusukai dari bibir itu adalah teksturnya yang lembut menyenangkan dan kata-kata manisnya setiap saat.

Ia melepas ciuman kami setelah 3 menit dan tersenyum menatapku. Senyumman favoriteku karna setiap ia tersenyum, setiap itu pula aku merasa menumukan cinta pertamaku padanya.

Ia mendekapku membuatku tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mencuri aroma favoriteku yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan detik berikutnya ia menghempaskan tubuh kami diatas ranjang dengan posisi yang sama membuat tubuh kami terpantul-pantul bersama. Ia tertawa dan aku menyukai gelak tawanya yang ringan.

Kami berhenti berpantul dan ia melepas pelukannya membuatku kehilangan kehangatan tubuhnya. Namun, tatapannya yang selalu membuatku terpesona mengeluarkan magicnya saat kedua iris cokelat kembarnya menatapku penuh arti sebelum sebuah senyum dikedua sudut bibirnya menyusul.

Aku balas tersenyum dan tangannya terangkat mengusap lebut pipiku membuatku menutup mata untuk menikmati belaian tangannya, memimpikan banyak hal bersamanya dimasa depan yang menyenangkan.

Wajahnya menjdekat dan sebuah kecupan kembali ia berikan dibibirku. Aku hanya tersenyum saat ia melepasnya dan menempelkan hidung kami, meniup-niup pelan wajahku membuatku terkikik.

"benrhenti melakukannya, Sehun-ah.." ku jauhkan wajahku darinya merasa geli saat ia meniupi bibirku sambil menggesekan hidung kami.

"wae?" tanyanya kembali menariku kedekapannya membuatku tersipu. Ia tertawa

"kau malu, eoh?" ucapnya mengecup pipi kiriku hingga warnanya semakin merah. Tawanya semakin keras membuatku kesal

"Luhan." aku mendongak menatapnya. Ia berhenti tertawa dan berwajah serius membuatku tegang dan bertanya-tanya "apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" lanjutnya membuatku mengerutkan alis heran tiba-tiba saja ia bertanya seperti itu

Namun, aku tersenyum dan mendapati kepalaku mengangguk. Ia kembali tersenyum membuang jauh wajah seriusnya mengganti dengan raut sarat akan ketertarikan menatapku

Sehun kembali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibirku. Hanya saja, kali ini berbeda. Ini tak seperti yang biasa kami lakukan. Ini terlalu… menuntut

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya, aku terrbagun dalam ruangan asing beberapa menit karna menit berikutnya aku mengingat apartemen Sehun. Aku menggerakan sedikit tubuhku namun tak bisa karna sesuatu yang melingkari perut dan kakiku.

Aku menyikap selimut dan menemukan tubuh polosku yang dilingkari sepasang lengan dan kaki dari belakang membuatku teringat kejadian semalam yang langsung membuat wajahku bersemu merah.

Tanganku refleks turun menyentuh sepasang lengan yang melingkar manis diperutku sebelum berbalik dengan susah payah dan sedikit ringisan guna menatap pemuda yang tertidur lelap dibalik tubuhku

Sehun

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah tidurnya yang terlihat lebih polos dari senyumnya. Tanganku terangkat mengusap wajah tampannya, menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah yang terpahat sempurna dimataku bahkan sebagian orang diluar sana.

"aku tau aku tampan." Serunya membuatku terlonajk kaget menarik tanganku dari dagunya. Kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan dua bola mata tajam yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan.

"maaf." Ucapku menunduk. Kurasa ia tak suka perlakuanku. Ia mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya sedikit

"sudah kubilang jangan selalu meminta maaf. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan karna aku akan selalu menyukainya." Ucapnya membuatku senang dan tersenyum. Ia balas tersenyum lalu menyibak selimut hingga membuatku menahan malu melihat tubuh polos kami tapi ia malah tertawa sangat keras dan mengangkatku kekamar mandi. Oh yaampun,

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 hari setelah kunjunganku keapartemen Sehun. Hubungan kami semakin manis, Tak ada kecanggungan atau ragu-ragu lagi. Aku sangat menyukainya

"Luhan.." aku mendongak dari bubble tea menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berwajah serius. "aku senang jika kau senang. Tapi…" ia menghela napas "aku tak bisa terus membiarkanmu tersenyum dan tertawa dalam kebohongan." Aku mengerutkan alis tak mengerti

"maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Ia terlihat gelisah "katakan saja, aku akan mendengarnya." Ujarku meyakinkan dilemanya

"baiklah, tapi, akhir-akhir ini kau jarang bercerita." Ia memberi jeda "sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" selidiknya. Aku menunduk, entah kenapa kejadian 3 hari lalu langsung melintas begitu saja diotaku.

Baekhyun kembali bertanya saat aku tak menjawab membuatku semakin malu

"ka-kami bahkan sudah melakukan sex" aku sedikit meliriknya saat mendengar helaan napas panjang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang memijat kepalanya

"maafkan aku." Ucapnya membuatku mendongak "seharusnya aku memberitaumu dari awal sebelum kau melakukannya terlalu jauh." Lanjutnya membuatku semakin bingung. Ia berhenti memijat kepala dan menatapku serius

"ada hal yang tidak kau ketahui." aku memasang raut wajah ingin tau "Luhan" ia menggenggam tanganku yang menggenggam gelas bubble tea "Sehun. Sehun sudah memiliki istri."

Degh!

Aku terdiam membatu seolah baru saja menyaksikan langit runtuh. Apa katanya tadi? A-aku tidak salah dengarkan?

"Se-Sehun apa?" tak percaya, aku kembali bertanya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sambil bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki

"jika kau tak percaya." Bukannya menjawab, ia malah merogoh saku kamejanya dan meletakan sebuah kertas berisikan alamat diatas meja. "kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Maafkan aku karna tak memberitaumu dari awal, aku hanya takut kau terpuruk dan kecewa. Tapi, aku salah membiarkanmu larut semakin jauh dalam kebohongan."

**.**

**..**

**.**

Dan disinilah aku seperti saran Baekhyun. Didepan sebuah rumah mewah bercat putih gading menyaksikan kebersamaan sebuah keluarga kecil yang diantaranya adalah kekasihku sendiri.

Ia tengah menyangga tubuh seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 2 tahun. Anak kecil itu terlihat tengah belajar berjalan dan seorang wanita duduk dibangku taman menyaksikan mereka.

Aku menggeleng. Ini tidak nyatakan? Aku pasti berkhayal, berhalusinasi kalau Sehun tengah tertawa bersama wanita itu saat si anak kecil terjatuh diatas rumput hijau depan rumah minimalis dan berkhayal saat wanita itu menatapku yang kemudian disusul oleh Sehun.

Pelupuk mataku mengembun. Cepat-cepat aku membungkuk pada keluarga kecil itu dan berbalik pergi, tak mau mereka melihatku menangis seperti seorang wanita yang baru saja dicampakan.

Sangat perih dan menusuk-nusuk mengetahui kebenaran itu. Kalau tau seperti ini, aku memilih hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Apa lagi Sehun sama sekali tak berniat mengejar dan menjelaskan apa-apa. Ia hanya berdiri disana bersama keluarga kecilnya menatap punggungku yang berlalu semakin jauh, membuatku berpikir bahwa diriku sangatlah bodoh menyukai bibir manisnya yang selalu mengubar kata cinta hingga membuatku percaya dan memberikan segalanya

Cinta pertama yang payah.

…**.**

Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya saat ia mendekap tubuhku. Katakanlah aku bodoh, tak punya otak atau apa. Namun, nyatanya aku memang bodoh berharap ia akan berbalik melihatku dan meninggalkan istrinya untuk mewujudkan akhir bahagia yang kuimpikan.

Pernyataannya saat meminta maaf dan mejelaskan penyesalannya membuatku semakin sakit. Melihat bagaimana dirinya yang berlutut dan memohon padaku.

Tapi, maaf Sehun, aku bukan seorang pangeran atau putri yang akan kau usap kakinya dan menuntunnya untuk menaiki tangga. Aku bukan seseorang yang harus kau perlakukan istimewa diistana negeri dongengmu. Aku hanya Luhan yang kau jadikan orang ketiga dalam hubungan ini.

Percuma kau meminta maaf dan meraung memohon padaku jika nyatanya kau dan kuda putihmu sudah terlambat. Sekali lagi, kau sudah berkeluarga dan punya tanggung jawab atas mereka.

"Lu, aku mohon." Ucapnya menahanku yang hendak memasuki mobil. Namun, aku hanya menggeleng dengan pelan melepas tangannya yang bertengger dikakiku.

"tidak Sehun, kembalilah pada keluargamu." Ucapku memasuki mobil. Ia berdiri dan menahan pintu yang hendak kututup. Hatiku sakit berada disituasi seperti ini, dimana aku harus melihatnya memohon sambil menangis.

Tak mau terlalu lama menyaksikan raut wajah menyakitkannya. Ku dorong tubuhnya dan kutarik pintu mobil dengan kasar. Ia tak menyerah dan kembali berdiri mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil sambil terisak.

Aku memalingkan wajah ke stir mobil tak mau menatapnya dan segera malaju meninggalkan Seoul dengan linangan air mata, menjerit sekuat yang kumampu sambil mengemudi dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu lewat kaca spion mobilku.

Terlalu banyak kenangan dan mimpi bersama Sehun disana. Mungkin, memang sebaiknya aku pergi dan menemukan penggantinya walau aku tak yakin akan hal itu ,karna aku terlalu mencintai Sehun, terlalu banyak mengukir mimpiku bersamanya. Bersama Sehun yang bahkan sudah lebih dulu mengukir mimpi bersama keluarga kecilnya

Dari kaca spion, aku bisa melihat Sehun yang berlutut dikejauhan memegangi dadanya sambil menangis membuatku tak tahan untuk semakin menumpahkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi kutahan.

Maaf Sehun-ah, maafkan aku.

Ini bukan negeri dongeng yang mungkin kau bisa memiliki selir atau selingkuhan. Mungkin bisa, tapi aku tidak, Sehun-ah.

.

END~

Ell note :

Yeah, endingnya sudah seperti itu. poor Sehun, poor Luhan.

Terimakasih buat yang bersedia baca FF ini ;)


End file.
